Love's Second Chance
by AWChic
Summary: While visiting Emily in London with his daughter,the team, and their families, Spencer Reid meets a woman who intrigues him. Could this be his second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is the sequel to Love Never Dies. If you haven't read that one, I suggest you read it before reading this one so this one will make sense. This takes place four years from where I left off in Love Never Dies. I do not own any of these characters except Mari and anyone you may not recognize in later chapters. The Criminal Minds Characters are owned by CBS. I hope you enjoy this story. Please Review! Thankyou to my friend Billie for helping me by coming up with the title for this story!**

** Love**- Manage Stories**'s Second Chance**

** Chapter one**

Emily Prentiss stood at the baggage claim in the airport in London and waited anxiously for her family's plane to land and for them to make their way to her! All of a sudden, she felt something plow into her legs with a powerful force. She looked down and broke into a big grin.

"Hey Sweetheart!", She said. Hugging her around the legs was 5 year old Marianna Rose Reid.

"Auntie Em!" Said the little girl excitedly as Emily scooped her up. Another voice spoke up.

"Rosebud, You were supposed to wait for Daddy! Hi Emily I hope she didn't hurt you plowing into you like that!"

Emily chuckled. "Not a bit!" Emily pulled Reid into a hug, before adding, "It's great to see you guys!" The rest of the team had joined them by now along with family members. Emily hugged her friends and Jack and Henry then they all made their way to get their bags.

Emily was on vacation for two weeks and so was the A team of the BAU so she had invited the whole team and their families to spend the Vacation in London at her Mother's huge England estate. Her mother would be out of the country during this time so it would work out perfectly.

After everyone had gathered their luggage, Emily led them out to the cars. Emily would be driving hers and her mother had lent them her car and driver for the week as well. Reid, Mari, Morgan and Garcia got into Emily's SUV and the rest of the crew piled into the estate limo with the driver.

When they got back to the Estate, The room assignments were given.

"Mom," Said 9 -year- old Henry, "can Jack stay in my room with me?"

"No way, young man." said JJ ,sternly, "This is going to be a busy two weeks and you both need your rest at night to have the energy for running around in the day. That won't happen if you guys are in the same room. You would be up all night!"

"Aww, man!" Said 12- year- old Jack. Henry gave a little pout.

It was decided that each family or couple in the group would have a suite together and Morgan and Rossi would share a suite as would Emily and Garcia.

"Emily, thanks for including me and Alex in this vacation." Said Alex's Husband, James Blake,"I know you have gotten to know Alex when you've come back to Virginia for visits over the years but you have only met me a couple of times."

Emily smiled. " No problem, James. I've been looking forward to this. I know we'll all have a great time together."

"I'm hungry!" announced Mari rather loudly.

Reid admonished her about her manners but everyone agreed that they were hungry too. Emily suggested they all get ready and go out to eat. She knew several good restaurants. They all dressed up a little nicer and then headed out.

When they got back, it was getting late and Mari was getting cranky.

"Ok, Rosebud," Said Reid, "bedtime."

"I don't wanna!" said Mari with a pout.

" Mari -Rose," said JJ, "How about you get ready for bed and I'll time you. Show me how fast you can get your jammies on."

Mari was intrigued. She watched JJ set her watch and then took off running. Reid went with her since she didn't actually know where her jammies were. She put them on with very little help and ran back to JJ.

"How did I do," She asked.

"4 minutes and 45 seconds. Not bad, little one. Now can you show me how fast you can get in there and brush your teeth and wash your face?"

Mari nodded and ran off in the direction of the bathroom in the suite she was staying in. Reid helped her brush her teeth and then gave her a rag to wash her face with. After she was finished, she ran back to JJ.

"6 minutes." Said JJ, smiling at her, "Very good for doing two things."

Mari beamed and then went over to her Godfather. "Uncle Derek, would you read me a story?"

Morgan smiled at her. "Sure, Princess. Tell everyone here goodnight and pick out a story and I'll be up in a sec." Mari went to do as she was told,hugging each of her "aunts" and "uncles" and "cousins" in turn, and then ran to her room to find her books.

A few minutes later Morgan came in, and Mari handed him "Froggy goes to camp". He read it to her and also "Madeline goes to London". Emily had given her that one for her last birthday and Reid had packed it for her since they were in London for vacation. After he read that one, he kissed Mari goodnight and traded places with Reid who sang her "My Wild Irish Rose". After he finished singing,he looked down and realized his daughter was already asleep. He leaned over and kissed her head and said, "Daddy loves you, little Rosebud." He then left the room and went back to join the rest of the group.

When he got back, everyone was discussing the plans for this vacation. The women were going shopping the next day and Rossi and Hotch were going on a tour of Scotland Yard. Morgan and Will were going to take Jack and Henry to see Buckingham Palace and the Changing of the Guards and James was going to go with them.

" Spencer, ya wanna bring Mari and come with us," asked Will.

"Sure." said Reid with a smile, "She'd like that and I think I would find it enjoyable too."

The boys eventually went to bed and after that the adults stayed up a little longer talking before they too decided to hit the hay. They all fell asleep dreaming about all they would do the next two weeks in London. None of them could know then that the agenda would include danger.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! All reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I promise there will be a lot more action coming up in later chapters. Right now I am getting everyone settled in London and then more Mystery. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! They inspire me to keep writing. I am also open to any ideas. I probably won't use all of them in this story but I like to get new ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day after breakfast, Everyone went their separate ways. Jack and Henry were just as excited as Mari to see Buckingham Palace and the Changing of the Guards. Reid and Morgan and Will and James were pretty excited themselves. The plan was for the Limo to drop Rossi and Hotch off at Scotland Yard and then head to the Palace. The girls would get to the shopping district themselves in Emily's car.

At the Palace, Henry and Jack pulled the usual stunt of trying to make the guards laugh. Mari watched them for a few minutes then joined in but of course they couldn't make them budge no matter what they tried so they finally gave up. After watching the Changing of the Guards, the four men took the kids and walked back to the Limo which took them to a cafe not too far away for lunch. Meanwhile, the woman had stopped for lunch in a little bistro downtown. Once they had given their orders and had sat down, they just talked until their food was ready.

"So Jayje, How is Henry doing in school these days?" asked Emily. Henry had been having a few problems.

"He's actually doing a lot better. Spence has been helping him every week, and for some reason Henry can actually follow him pretty well. The councilor actually told us that Henry's IQ is really high and he is just bored in school. He told us Henry should actually skip a grade. Next year we are enrolling him in some advanced classes and in the 6th grade."

Emily grinned and said, "JJ,that's great!" JJ smiled with pride. Garcia also had a proud grin on her face. Henry was,after all, her Godson.

"Emily," Said Alex, " How are things with Interpol?"

Emily got serious then and JJ and Garcia looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I am enjoying it, but not as much as I used too. It just doesn't feel as right anymore, but I don't know what else I would do if I quit."

"Em, When you first moved here 5 years ago, you loved this job and it was perfect for you. What changed?" asked Garcia.

Emily was silent for a minute, thinking. "I don't really know. I can't put my finger on it. I know I miss you guys. I miss working with the team. I wasn't ready back then, after what I went through with Doyal, but now, all I can think about is being back in Quantico. I just don't know if I am right for the field anymore. There's really nothing I can do about it anyway. There aren't any positions available." JJ didn't say anything. She needed to talk to Hotch first ,but actually, she did know of at least one available position. JJ knew that Emily would be perfect for it.

The ladies finished eating there lunch and went to a couple more stores then they headed back to the mansion. The men and kids had already returned. While the other Women were showing what they had bought, JJ pulled Hotch aside to talk about her idea.

"Hotch, Is Andy Swann still planning on Resigning as section chief?" Andy Swann had taken over for Erin Strauss,after the Replicator had killed her.

Hotch nodded. "His old job opened up again he realized that he missed his team and being out in the field."

JJ then told him about the conversation with Emily and Hotch agreed with her that Emily would be perfect for the job.

" Don't say anything to Emily yet,though." He told her, " I have to talk to the head of the Senate committee and convince him that Emily would be the best choice for this job. Unfortunately after what happened 6 years ago, It won't be easy." JJ nodded. After the whole Declan situation, Emily was Not the chairmans favorite person.

Hotch and JJ went back to the group then before anyone got suspicious.

"Hey, kids," said Garcia when she saw JJ come back, "We got you each something while we were out shopping." The kids came running up.

Emily had gotten Jack his own Crime solving kit. It was geared for the junior high age group and included everything an agent would need. Jack grinned at her. "Thanks, Aunt Emily. This is awesome!"

Garcia had gotten a junior chemistry set complete with a science experiment book for Henry. Henry gave a shout and then rushed into Garcia's arms. "Thanks Auntie Pen! This is way cool!"

JJ handed Mari her present. "This is for you Mari-Rose." Mari's eyes got very big. Her present was a lipgloss set that included glitter gel and hair glitter and she also got a book about different ways to do her hair. Mari began jumping up and down while Reid looked a bit horrified!

"Thank you, Aunt JJ!" squealed Mari,throwing her self in to JJ's arms. JJ hugged her back tightly then put her down. After the kids were engrossed in their new playthings, JJ pulled Reid aside.

"Spence, Don't worry. The glitter won't make a mess and the lipgloss won't show up that much. it is just for a shiny look not color. And now you can use the book to do her hair everyday so she can have some different styles."

Reid smiled at JJ a little uncertainly. He was willing to take her word for it. After all she was a mom, and being a woman, also understood little girls a lot better than he did.

That evening, they all went out to dinner and when they got home Emily and Hotch went out on the Verandah

" I missed you today." said Hotch.

"I missed you too. When are we going to tell the others?"

"I was hoping we could tell them during this trip. We have been dating since Christmas. I think it's time now."

"You're right. Let's tell them at dinner tonight."

Hotch agreed then pulled her in for a kiss. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them!

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Hope to post more soon. Thanks for reading. All reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three guys! Hope you enjoy! I haven't been getting as many reviews as I hoped for. Thankyou to those who have and thankyou to those who are following and have favorited this story! I hope more of you Review in this chapter. Reviews keep me inspired! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Hotch and Emily looked up just in time to hear a gale of giggles and the patter of little feet running in the direction of the living room. They looked at each other and quickly followed the footsteps. Mari was still giggling when she entered the living room.

"What's so funny, Mar?" asked Henry. Mari just kept giggling.

"Yeah, What are you laughing about?" asked Jack.

Mari got a little more control of her giggles and said. " Uncle Hotch and Auntie Em!"

Reid heard her and came over. "What's so funny about them, Rosebud?"

"What's going on, Princess?" said Morgan.

Mari had a mischievous grin on her face and said in a sing-song voice the last thing any of them expected to hear, "They were K-i-i-i-ssing!" They all looked at her in shock.

"Angel-cake, are you sure?" Asked Garcia.

"You must have been mistaken, Mari-Rose." said JJ

"Maybe you just thought that's what you saw,honey." said Blake.

"Marianna, you know it's not nice to tell tales." admonished Reid.

That did it. Mari who had just been listening to everyone quietly stamped her little foot and said "But I'm NOT telling tales,Daddy. I really saw it!"

At that instant Hotch and Emily walked in the room. One look told everyone that Mari was indeed telling the truth.

Emily and Hotch sighed and Emily said, " Well I guess the secret's out."

We were going to tell you all tonight at dinner but I guess now's as good a time as any." said Hotch.

Emily smiled and she and Hotch put their arms around each other.

"Little Secret Agent Reid is right. We were kissing."

Hotch gave a little smile that was not as rare these days as it used to be. "Yes. We are a couple now. We have been dating since Christmas."

Jack jumped up and said, "does this mean you are going to marry my dad?"

Hotch looked at his son and said. "Well son, we haven't discussed that yet but probably someday. How would you feel about that?"

In answer, Jack ran up to Emily and gave her a hug. This surprised Emily for two reasons. The first was that she hadn't been too sure how he would react when he found out about her and Hotch. The second reason was that Jack was 12 years old and was at the age where hugs weren't cool at all. Still, she hugged him back tightly before he pulled away and then Jack and Emily smiled at each other. Soon everyone was either hugging Emily or shaking hands with Hotch and congratulating them. Then they all went out for dinner.

The next morning Everyone woke up early. It was going to be a big exciting day for everyone. Emily and Hotch were going on a picnic together. Alex and James were were going on a Horse and carriage tour together and then a walk by the river. Garcia and Morgan and Rossi had decided to go on a bus tour. Reid was going to go to King's College to look around and maybe hang out in the library for awhile. JJ and Will were going to take all the kids around town. They would ride on the London Eye and go to the London Zoo and walk across Abbey Road to name a few things on the agenda.

Mari was thrilled with the day's plans. She and the boys loved looking at the animals at the zoo and they even got to ride an elephant. Will took JJ's and the kids' picture walking across Abbey Road and then Jack took one so Will could be in it. Then they went on to the London Eye. This was a famous giant ferris wheel. when it reached the top and stopped, Mari looked around wide-eyed. "I can see everything from up here!"

"Yeah, like the whole city!" said Henry excitedly.

"Look!" said Jack, "There's Big Ben and over there is London bridge! Wonder if Aunt Alex and Uncle James are there yet." Will and JJ looked at each other and smiled. They were glad the kids were having a good time.

Meanwhile, across town, Reid was in the library at King's College. He had just finished touring the campus and eating lunch at the cafeteria. Now he looked through the thousands of books and found one that was special to him. He sat down to read it. He didn't know how long he had been reading before he heard a voice.

"Chaucer. He is one of my favorites. Care if I join you?"

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I will post more but it probably won't be untill Monday because my weekend will be busy! All reviews are much appreiciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here is chapter 4. Hope you all like it! I will be posting something everyday for the next few days. Please Review! They inspire me! **

**Chapter 4. **

Reid looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. It took him a minute to focus and then he said, "Oh, uh, sure." He gestured to a chair across from him. The woman sat down and said, "Hello, I'm Natalie Piper. My friends call me Nat." Reid shook her hand and said , "Spencer Reid. Dr. Spencer Ried. You may call me Spencer, if you like. Nice to meet you. You know, Chaucer's Parliament of Fowles is widely considered the first Valentine's poem." He got a better look at her now. She was about average height and had flowing red hair that curled slightly. She smiled at him and said " I know. That is my favorite poem. Are you an American?"

Reid nodded. " Yes. My daughter and I are here visiting a friend for vacation. We are here with my whole family."

Natalie tried to hide her disapointment. "How old is your daughter? Are she and your wife with you here?"

Reid's eyes clouded over as he shook his head "She's mom died when she was 2 months old. She is with her Godmother and her family today."

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" said Natalie, "How did she die?"

Reid swallowed hard and then said simply, "She was murdered."

Natalie's eyes widened it shock. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. That was terribly insensitive of me to ask."

Reid shook his head and said, " No. It's alright. You didn't know. How could you know? Say, you want to go get a cup of coffee with me? We could sit out by the pond on a bench and talk some more."

"That sounds like a splendid idea. I prefer tea though." The two stood up and walked out together.

Once they had gotten their drinks, They walked to the pond and sat on a bench. "So Natalie, what brings you to the University today? Are you a professor here?"

"Not really. I do give lectures from time to time, In fact I just finished giving one, but I'm not actually a professor. I work for the government."

"So do I. Well, the American Government. I am actually here visiting a friend that used to work with me but is now living here. The whole team is here with us as well as there families. It's kind of like a family reunion."

Reid stopped when he realized he was rambling again.

Natalie didn't seem to mind though. When he stopped talking she asked, "Spencer, what is your daughter's name?"

Reid smiled. He always loved to talk about his little girl. "Mari. Marianna Rose Reid."

"That's a lovely name."

"She's the joy of my life. I am thankful everyday that her mother entrusted her to me. She got me through those first months after Maeve was killed."

"Maeve was her mother's name?"

Reid nodded. "I'm not her biological father. Before Maeve was taken, she sent me an email asking me to take care of her daughter if anything ever happened to her. I agreed, although I knew nothing about raising a child. The night Maeve was..." Reid stopped and swallowed hard, "killed, my friend who is now Mari's Godmother, stayed with me all night and two other friends drove to where Mari was staying and picked her up to bring to my place the next morning. My team is my family and they have been there for us from day one."

"It must be wonderful to have friends like that. I have one such person. She is like a sister to me. She protects me. In our line of work that's quite difficult to find."

Reid nodded in agreement. He was very blessed,indeed.

Meanwhile, Emily, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia and Rossi had come back to the Villa, They were just hanging out waiting for the others to return. Rossi walked up to Hotch.

"Aaron, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Dave. What's on your mind." Said Hotch as he and Rossi headed into another room for privacy.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think I am finally ready to retire. I have actually been thinking about it for awhile now but this vacation made me realize that I want to be able to travel and live my life to the fullest extent. I am getting up there in years and even though I'm not old, I'm not getting any younger either. I still would be willing to consult on special cases."

"I understand completely, Dave. We will miss you though."

"I will help you find the right replacement before I leave. And you are all still welcome to come to the Mansion anytime. I hope we can all go out for team dinners too. I am leaving the BAU but I don't plan on leaving this family!"

Hotch smiled. "Good, because we don't plan on letting you." Rossi chuckled then Emily walked in. "Alex and James just got back and JJ and Will and the kids are here now. No one has seen Reid though."

Hotch walked over and put his arm around his girlfriend. "He's not that late yet. I'm sure he's fine."

"Shall we go join the others?" asked Rossi. He walked off toward the livingroom.

"Everything ok with him?" asked Emily softly.

"Yeah. He just wanted to talk about something. I'll tell you what it was about when the time is right."

"Ok. I understand. I was just concerned."

"I know. It's nothing really bad. I promise." He kissed her and they followed Rossi into the Livingroom.

Across town, Reid looked at his watch. He was shocked at the time that had passed. He and Natalie had been talking for two hours. " Natalie, it's nearly 6. I have to go. My family will be wondering where I am."

"Of course." she said, " I have enjoyed getting to know you Spencer. I hope we can get together again before you head back to the states. I would love to meet Mari sometime."

"That would be great. I know she would love meeting you too. I'll call you when I find what the plans are."

"Marvelous! Here's my number. Ring me anytime."

"I'll call you soon. I've had fun today."

"As have I, Spencer. Goodbye now!"

"Bye!" They headed their separate ways. As Reid was walking back to his car, he got the strangest sense that someone was watching him. He shrugged it off. He was on vacation in England. He couldn't be in any danger here. Or could he?

**That is the end of Chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it! All reviews are much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Here is chapter 5 for you guys. Hope you like it! Please Review**

**Chapter 5**

Back at the Villa, JJ,Emily, Garcia, and Alex were getting kind of worried because Reid was half an hour later than he was supposed to be. This wasn't normal for Reid. He was usually very punctual. JJ had tried to call him and Emily had sent him a text and so did Alex and Garcia but he wasn't answering. Though the men didn't admit it, they were kind of concerned about Reid, too. Where could he be?

Reid was on his way back to the villa, When he remembered he had forgotten to turn his phone back on. He had turned it off while in the library. He had actually mastered driving in England very quickly so had rented a car so He could go to King's College by himself to make things easier for the others since it wasn't near any of the places the others were going. He took out his phone and saw that he had 3 texts and a voicemail. He couldn't check the texts while driving but listened to the voicemail. He felt bad for making them worry but he hoped they wouldn't ask too many questions. he wasn't ready to tell the team about Natalie yet. He made a quick call to JJ to say he was on his way then he continued driving towards his destination.

When he got back, everyone started asking questions at once.

"Where were you,spence?" asked JJ

"What have you been up to all this time?" asked Emily.

"What's her name, pretty boy?" teased Derek, which made Reid tense up. Did they know his secret? Before he had a chance to answer anybody, Mari came Flying into the room and threw herself into her Daddy's arms.

"Daddy, I missed you!"

" I missed you too,rosebud! Did you have fun with Aunt JJ and Uncle Will and the boys?"

" Uh-huh! We went to the zoo and saw the animals. I rode a elephant, and we got on this BIG ferris wheel and we could see EVERYTHING from there!" Reid started chuckling at his daughter's storytelling.

"That sounds like a great day, rosebud."

"So what did YOU do today, boy genius?" asked Garcia

" I'm sorry I'm late. I was at the library and I just lost all track of time." They all seemed to buy that, and Hotch said,

"Only you could make a pleasure library trip last 7 hours."

"Technically, four and a half." corrected Reid, " The first half of the day I was touring the campus and then eating lunch."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Ok four and a half, but still."

"I'm starving, and I'm sure the kids are too. Lets go get something to eat." Said Rossi.

"I'm with Rossi." said James. "Let's eat!"

Everyone else said they were hungry So they all headed towards the kitchen to help get ready. Rossi was cooking tonight. That made them all happy. Everyone loved Rossi's Italian cooking. The kids set the table and Emily made the salad and JJ poured the drinks. Everyone else freshened up and talked until it was time to eat. After Dinner, Mari got ready for bed and had her story and song. When she was tucked in, Reid went back down to the living room.

"Are there any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Baby Girl was wanting to go on the shakespeare tour and I was going to go with her." said Morgan.

"Oh, James and I were wanting to go on that tour. Mind if we tag along with you guys?"

"Oh, not at all,Girl! The more the merrier!" Said Garcia.

"Did you have something you were wanting to do,Reid?" asked Emily.

"I was just thinking I'd like to spend some time with Mari tomorrow. Maybe take her on a picnic. do you have an old blanket I could borrow?" asked Reid.

"There's the one that I let Alex and James use today. You and Mari could take it tomorrow."

"Thanks Em."

" Ya know, Spence has a great idea there. It would be great for Will and I to spend the day with Henry." said JJ.

" That would be fun, Cher. Hey Buddy, How bout you and Mom and I go on a river boat ride tomorrow."

"Yeah!" said Henry enthusiastically!

"I would love to spend time with Emily and Jack tomorrow. Honey, do you know of any good places to go that the kids haven't already been?"

There's a great science museum with an observatory! What do ya say, Jackers? Wanna go check it out tomorrow?"

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

"Morgan, mind if I go with you guys, tomorrow?" asked Rossi

" 'Course not, Man. You're always welcome to hang with us."

"Thanks."

It was decided that Garcia and Morgan and the Blakes and Rossi would take the limo. Reid of course would take his rental. Emily would drop JJ, Will and Henry off at the River boat dock and then She and Hotch and Jack would head to the museum. After everything was decided,Reid excused himself and when he was out of earshot of the others, he called Natalie to make plans. She agreed to meet Him and Mari at the park at noon. Reid smiled and thought about the plans for the next day. He couldn't wait!

Everyone got up fairly early the next day. After breakfast, the kids went to get dressed and ready. Mari had to have help from JJ. Reid made sandwiches and got some other food together for the picnic. He waited till he was sure no one was watching and then made enough for Natalie as well. By the time he was finished, He had the sandwiches, grapes, a jug of lemonade, and several Oreos He put everything in a reusable grocery bag he had gotten from Emily.

At about 10 AM, everyone headed out. Reid and Mari got to the park at about 10:15 Mari ran to the playground and Reid watched her play for an hour and a 45 minutes and even played with her for a little bit. She loved it when he pushed her on the swing. At a little after noon, Reid looked up and Saw Natalie coming towards them.

"Mari, come here for a minute, I want you to meet someone and then we can set up the picnic." Mari jumped off the jungle gym she was climbing and ran over to her father.

Natalie, This is my daughter, Marianna Rose. Rosebud, say hello to Ms. Piper."

Mari smiled shyly and said quietly, "Hello."

Natalie got down to Mari's level and " Hello, Marianna. You may call me Nat. All my friends do. Your dad can call me Nat too." She said while smiling up at Reid. He smiled back and Mari smiled at Nat and said,"Everyone calls me Mari. So you can too."

"Ok. I will then. Are you Hungry, Mari?" Mari nodded.

"I'm starving!"

"So am I!" laughed Natalie

"Well, Let's get this picnic set up then." Said Reid as he took out the blanket. Natalie helped him spread it out then She and Mari helped him set out the food.

While they all enjoyed the food they spent time getting to know each other. Reid was glad to see that Mari and Nat were getting along wonderfully. She was really very good with his daughter. When they had finished eating Reid and Nat began putting things back in the picnic basket.

"It's really nice out here today." said Reid.

"I know." said Natalie, "It's lovely."

"The smell of the flowers. the warmth of the sun on my head, the cool breeze. I love getting close to nature." At that point Reid stood up to fold the blanket but he wasn't watching what he was doing . He tripped over a patch of grass and landed flat on his face!

Mari and Natalie both stared at him wide-eyed. Natalie recovered from her shock first and suppressed her laughter as she said , "Well, you can't get much closer than that now, can you." Mari giggled.

"Reid looked up at them red-faced and gave a sarcastic, "Ha ha. Now do you mind helping me up?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Poor boy, are you alright?" said Natalie as she knelt down next to him. Reid just nodded and scowled.

"Other than being completely humiliated, I'm fine." He softened as he smiled at her. She looked into his eyes and without realizing what he was about to do, he pulled her in for a kiss. They had forgotten they weren't alone until they heard a small voice say, "Nat, Are you going to marry my daddy?"

Reid and Nat quickly broke apart and looked at Mari who was looking inquisitively down at them.

Reid tried to come up with the best way to answer his daughter. Finally, Nat spoke up.

"Mari, Darling, Your dad and I just met yesterday. People have to know each other a little longer than that before they decide to get married."

Mari looked confused.

"But you were kissing." She pointed out.

" Rosebud," said Reid, "Sometimes grownups are funny that way. You will understand when you are older, but kissing doesn't necessarily mean marriage."

"Ok." said Mari a little uncertainly. She ran off to the playground to play a little more while Nat and Reid finished cleaning up. When they finished It was time for Natalie to go back to work so she said goodbye to Reid and Mari and left. Reid played with Mari a little longer before taking her home.

They were the first to get home and Mari was worn out from playing hard so Reid put her down for a little nap.

About half an hour later, Garcia and Morgan showed up with Rossi and The Blakes. Then JJ and Will and Henry got back. Henry started telling everyone excitedly about his boat ride.

" There were ducks on the river and We got to feed them from the boat! Then we ate lunch at a fish and chips place that was right on the river!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun Henry." Said Reid. At that moment, Emily and Hotch arrived with Jack who told them all about the observatory and Museum.

He finished with, " Emily is going to take be back at night so I can look through the telescope and see the real stars and planets."

"I want to go too!" said Mari, who had just awakened from her nap and come into the living room.

"Me too!" said Henry, " It sounds so cool!"

"We'll see, guys." said Emily, "I'll talk with your parents about it. Maybe we can all go together."

"Hey Kid, How was your day with Mari?" Morgan asked Reid. Before he could answer though, Mari spoke up.

"We went to the park and had a picnic with Nat. I like her. She's nice."

"Nat?" asked JJ in a teasing tone.

Mari quickly elaborated much to Reid's dismay.

"I think she's My daddy's girlfriend. They were kissing." Mari then motioned for JJ to lean down and JJ complied. Mari conspiratorially whispered loudly enough for all of them to hear, "I think she will be my new mommy!"

"Marianna Rose Reid!" said her daddy sternly, "We talked about this remember? Kissing doesn't mean she will be your new mommy." Mari still didn't realize what she had done wrong.

"But ya might!"

"But that wasn't for you to tell. And this wasn't the right time to tell it." Mari looked like she might cry.

"I'm sorry,daddy."

Reid instantly felt bad for yelling at his daughter, after all she hadn't meant to do anything wrong. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Daddy forgives you Rosebud. I know you didn't mean any harm. Why don't you go play with Henry and Jack while I talk to your aunts and uncles.

"come on, Small Fry," said Jack taking Mari's hand, " Wanna watch Henry do a science experiment?" Mari broke into a grin and nodded.

"Be careful, son." Said Will.

JJ added "And watch after Mari. Make sure she doesn't get in the way and get hurt." Henry nodded.

"K, Mom. I will, Dad." The three took off towards the kitchen.

When the were out of the room, JJ said, "So who is Nat?"

Reid was still a little uncomfortable so he looked at his feet when he answered.

"Well, I met her yesterday at King's College and we just sort of hit it off. To tell you the truth, she was the reason I was so late. We met in the library while I was reading Chaucer's poems. She enjoys his poems too so we started talking. Soon we went to get coffee for me and tea for her and we sat on a bench by the pond and talked some more. Two hours had gone by before I looked at my watch. When I realized how late it was, I came back here."

"So you met her again today at the park with Mari?" asked Alex. Reid nodded.

"I wanted to see how she was with my daughter and how Mari was with her. I told her about Mari yesterday and she wanted to meet her."

"What does Nat do?" asked Hotch

"She works for the British Government but she teaches some classes at the university too."

Suddenly, something seemed to click in Emily's brain.

"Wait a minute. Reid is Nat's full name Natalie Piper?"

" Reid looked at her in surprise, "Yes it is, Emily. How did you know?"

Then it dawned on him. " You must be the girl she was talking about yesterday. she said you are like a sister to her and protect her. She works for Interpol?"

"Yes. I'm glad you met though. I always thought if you two could meet you'd both hit it off. You have a lot in common." Emily said, smiling

"Sweet cheeks, Why didn't you tell us that you met her yesterday?" ask Garcia

" Garcia, I was going to tell you guys when I figured out the relationship for myself. I wanted to see if she got along with Mari. Now that I know I want to spend more time with her, I do want you all to meet her. Well except Emily who apparently already knows her pretty well."

"Maybe have dinner with us some night. She could come to the Museum with us when we go to see the observatory." , Said JJ.

"She could come to the Faire with us next week." said Emily.

"That would be great. I also want to go on the tour of authors homes with her. Could one of you watch Mari for me when we go?"

"Emily and I were going to take Jack on the Riverboat that Henry and JJ and Will went on. Mari can come with us." said Hotch.

"Thanks." said Reid.

All of a sudden there was a small explosion! Everyone got up and ran in the direction it came from. When they got there they all stopped short and just stared unbelievingly at what was in front of them.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I used the british spelling for Faire because they are in England. The scene with Reid and Natalie in the park when Reid falls down is inspired but a scene with Fozzie bear and Scooter in John Denver and the Muppets Rocky Mountain Holiday. It is in the middle of the song "Today's the day we're going camping." It is really funny and I decided it would work here. I didn't use it word for word. I just used the general idea. Thanks again for reading. All reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please PLEASE review! They keep me inspired!**

**Chapter 6.**

What was in front of them was a humongous mess. The explosion had come from the kitchen. Henry's science experiment hadn't exactly gone the way he had planned and now the team was looked at three young people who looked like they had the blue measles. JJ crossed her arms and looked at her son.

"Young man, I thought you were going to be careful." she said sternly. Henry looked slightly embarrassed.

"I tried Mom! I really did! I guess I used too much of an ingredient!"

"Ya Think?!" said Jack

"Henry, look what you did to my little girl!" said Reid in a panicked voice.

"I'm ok, daddy."

" You're blue spotted!" and to Henry he said " You turned her into a Dr. Seuss creature!"

"Relax, Spence. It'll wash off. Eventually. Henry, you and Jack need to clean this up. it's almost time to get dinner ready and this is a huge mess so it will take awhile."

"Ok." said Jack and Henry at the same time.

"I'll help them." said Emily.

"So will I." said Alex," It will get cleaned up fast with four of us working on it.

"Son, before you play with that again, I want you to get your Uncle Spence to help you." said Will.

"Ok, Dad."

"Rosebud, Let's get you cleaned up and then Daddy will show you some science magic. I think you are about the right age to appreciate it."

" Goody, goody! Ok Daddy!" said Mari, excitedly. She ran towards her bathroom and Reid followed.

It took about an hour to clean up the mess in the Kitchen. By the time they were finished it was about 6:30. It was obvious that dinner was going to be late that evening. Tonight it was the women's turn to cook. JJ was going to make her apricot chicken and Garcia would make a salad with Mandarin oranges, almonds, and Romain lettuce. It had a special dressing on it. Alex made the vegetables and Emily made the rolls. Rossi came in later and poured the drinks and after Jack, Henry, and Mari were all cleaned up, they set the table.

After everyone ate and the dishes were washed, Reid put Mari to bed and the boys were put in Henry's room with a movie. Reid and Alex played a game of chess and they all discussed the plans for the next day. Hotch went off to make a mysterious phone call. When he came back he nodded at JJ who smiled and then Hotch said

"Emily, can you come with me for a few minutes?" Emily nodded and followed him to the veranda.

"What's up, Aaron?"

"Well, I know you were wanting to come back to the BAU but not sure you were ever going to be ready for extensive field work."

"Did JJ talk to you?"

"Well, yes. She and I knew that Andi Schwann is returning to his unit at the end of the summer which means the section chief position is now open. I didn't say anything before because I had to run it by the senate committee and I wasn't too sure they would accept you after what happened several years ago. I just got off the phone with them and they said that you would be just right for the job especially after spending these past 5 years heading up interpol."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Just answer this. Are you interested in the position."

"Yes. I am. It will take some time to get things settled here but I am VERY interested."

"Do what you need to do here and the job will be waiting for you when you are ready for it. Andi won't be transferring till mid-september."

"Aaron, thanks."

" Well, I'll be glad to finally be in the same country with you permanently, so I didn't do this only for you." Said Hotch with a smug grin., "I just let the Senate committee think I did. We will have to keep things professional at work."

"I can do that if you can." Emily said smiling.

"I love you." said Hotch, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She kissed him back and said softly., "I love you, too."

They both headed back inside. JJ looked up and both Emily and Hotch smiled and her and nodded. Then Emily said,

"Guys, I am officially going to be back at the BAU in september. What's more, I'm going to be your boss."

Hotch clarified, "Emily is going to replace Andi Schwann as our new Section Chief."

Garcia Let out a squeal and ran to give Emily the hug to end all hugs.

"Calm down, Baby Girl, you're gonna suffocate her."

"Oh, sorry, my Raven Beauty. Are you ok?" Emily chuckled, "It's fine PG."

Then Derek came over and also hugged Emily.

"Welcome back in advance, Princess."

"Thanks, Morgan."

Everyone else came up and hugged Emily too. Then they got back to talking about activity plans.

"It gets dark around 8:30 here so we should be at the museum by about 8 to have time to get in and settled at the observatory." We can go to dinner at about 6:30 and go to the museum from there. Reid, You want to call Nat and invite her?"

"That would be great! I'll call her right now." He went to call her and in a few minutes was back saying that she'd said she'd love to join them. Then he and Alex finished the chess game. JJ went up to check on the boys and tell them it was bedtime. Everyone talked and relaxed until it was time to go to bed.

The next day, The women went on another shopping trip. Morgan took the kids to the park, Hotch went in search of a jewelry store, and Reid,Rossi and James went on a tour of Parliament.

When Hotch found the Jewelry store, he looked around till he found the perfect thing. He had a plan for tonight. He had already talked to Jack about it that morning and Jack was on board. Now he just had to hope that Emily would agree to it.

At 12:30,the other men were to meet Morgan and the kids back at the park for lunch. They were all right on time. After eating, the kids played some more and then they headed back to the Villa.

Later that day, the women came back and everyone got ready to go to dinner and the museum. Nat was going to meet them at the Restaurant. When they got there, she was introduced to everyone. They all liked her instantly. She was friendly, warm, and funny. The boys took to her immediately. She really was good with kids off all ages.

They all ate at Hard Rock Cafe, London. The kids each got a T-shirt because what's the fun of eating at a Hard Rock Cafe if you don't come away with a T-shirt. The adults decided to each get one for that same reason.

They arrived at the Museum at 8 and paid the admission. They looked around until it was almost 8:30 then they headed to the observatory.

When everyone was seated, a Museum employee came out and gave a lecture on stars and planets. After that they were free to look around and through the telescopes all they wanted. While the others were enjoying the view Hotch took Emily to one side where they were away from the others but still under the stars.

"Emily," he said quietly, " I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jack already thinks of you like a mom even though he won't ever forget Haley. I have already gotten his permission."

"Permission for what, Aaron?" asked Emily, then she gasped at Hotch pulled a small box from his pocket. Hotch opened the box and showed it to Emily.

Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and a mother to Jack?"

Emily had tears in her eyes as she answered, "Yes, I love you, too,Aaron! Yes, I'll marry you. I'll do my best to be a good mother to Jack too, but I won't try and take Haley's place, ever." Hotch pulled her too him and kissed her deeply. "I know you wouldn't." He kissed her again. Then they headed back to the others.

They left the observatory to head home at about 10 o'clock. Mari was asleep in Morgan's arms and Reid had his arm around Nat. Suddenly, Nat noticed something sparkling on Emily's hand under the lights outside the Museum.

"Em, is that what I think it is?" asked Nat.

Emily casted a quick questioning glance at Hotch who smiled and nodded.

"Well,Nat, if you think it's an engagement ring then yes, it is what you think it is!" JJ, Nat, Alex and Garcia, screamed in Delight and crowded in for a closer look. The ring really was beautiful. It was a white gold band with tiny diamonds imbedded in it. It was simple yet exquisite. It was perfect for Emily. Then Jack gave her a big hug, and said, "Welcome to the Family...Mom. I love you." This brought more tears to Emily's eyes which she quickly blinked away as she hugged him back. JJ and Garcia then came up for a group Hug and Nat and Alex Joined in. All the commotion woke up Mari who looked around and asked "What happened?"

Derek chuckled and said, Your aunt Em and uncle Hotch are getting married."

"Oh." said Mari. She still looked bewildered so Jack added, "I'm getting a new mom!"

"Oooh." said Mari, finally seeming to understand. Then she lay her head back on Morgan's shoulder and went to sleep again. They all headed back to the cars and all said goodbye to Nat. Reid kissed her and got into the His car along with Mari, Morgan, and Garcia. He had taken his car so Emily's could have a rest. The limo was needed because there were still to many people to fit in Emily car. The Limo drive would get a day off on a day when some people were staying in.

They hadn't seen the dark figure in the alley behind the Museum watching them head back to the cars.

"Hmm." said a sinister voice when they had left, " This is going to be harder than I thought. I will just have to keep my eyes open for my big chance."

** Oops! Another cliffhanger! Hope you liked the chapter! All reviews are Much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! The action is about to start! Please Review! They keep me inspired!**

**Chapter 7**

A couple of days later, Reid headed out to pick up Nat to go on the authors tour. Mari was excited to be going on the riverboat with Jack and her Uncle Hotch and Aunt Em. Reid and Nat went on the tour and then stopped for lunch at a little Bistro. While they were eating, They talked. Reid told Nat more about Maeve and what they had meant to each other and even how she had died. He could talk about Maeve without completely breaking down now although it had taken a few years. Still, a few tears did come to his eyes. Nat got teary too and she reached for Reid's hands and squeezed them.

"That's horrid. I'm so sorry."

"You're the first woman I've spent any time with outside of my BAU family except for my mother and Maeve's mother. I enjoy spending time with you though and it's time for me to move on. Mari really likes you too."

"I enjoy being with you too and I adore little Mari! I just wish you weren't leaving in a week."

"Well, I will just have to keep in touch with you like I do with Emily and Maybe you could come visit when Emily does."

"I would love that."

"For now, let's make the most of the time we do have."

" Right, you don't have to leave Straight away. We have this whole week to enjoy." They smiled at each other and finished their lunch. Shortbread biscuits and rice pudding for dessert. The biscuits were cookies but they were in London so the label said "Biscuits."

Meanwhile, Mari was having the time of her life on the River boat. She loved feeding the ducks and looking all around. When they stopped for lunch she was thrilled with the atmosphere of the fish and chips restaurant. She, Jack, Uncle Hotch and Aunt Em got to eat at a table right on the dock and watch the river and the ducks while they enjoyed their food. After lunch they headed for home.

Rossi and Alex and James had decided to stay in that day so they were in the living room when Hotch, Emily and the kids returned. JJ and Will had taken Henry on a bus tour and Morgan and Garcia had gone to the London Zoo. They weren't back yet and neither were Reid and Nat. Emily put Mari down for a nap and then everyone hung out in the living room until the others arrived. It wasn't long before they did. JJ and Will got back with Henry first. Henry and Jack immediately started talking to each other about the days acctivities. Nat and Reid came back soon after. Last to arrive were Morgan and Garcia. Nat had been invited to eat dinner with the group at the villa. It was Reid's turn to cook. He would be making hamburger helper, Cheeseburger Macaroni. Nat was going to help him by making a Jell-o salad and peas would be the vegetable. Mari woke up and came down to the living room and ran up to her father and Nat as soon as she saw them. She told them excitedly about her day.

"That sounds like a lot of fun,rosebud." said Reid as he hugged his daughter. "Nat and I are going to cook dinner so how 'bout you go play with Henry and Jack until it's time to set the table. Mari hugged her father and Nat and then skipped off to find her cousins.

Nat mixed up the Jell-o salad and put it in the fridge to gel. Back in the livingroom the adults all talked. Nat joined them after putting the Jell-o in to gel. they relaxed until it was time to cook the rest of the dinner. When the dinner was almost ready the kids were called in to set the table. Emily came in to pour the drinks and then they all sat down to eat.

After dinner was over and everything had been cleaned up and Mari had been put to bed, Emily gathered everyone else in the living room.

"Ok you guys, before Nat leaves, I wanted to make an announcement. I got tickets for all of us for tomorrow night to see Chitty Chitty Bang Bang at Her Majesty's Theatre." Everyone cheered and all started talking at once.

"I have always wanted to see that one." said Garcia

" I have the movie at my house. It will be awesome to see it on stage." Said Henry.

"Me too. That Grandfather is so funny." said Jack.

"I know. and that court gester is really scary!" replied Henry

"What's Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." asked a bewildered Reid

"It's a musical about a special car created by an English inventor. It's a magical car. It's a fantasy musical." Said JJ

"Oh." Said Reid

"Trust me uncle Spencer, it's a great movie. Mari will love the show." said Jack

When everyone had settled down, Emily spoke up again.

"Nat I got a ticket for you too. I kind of had a hunch before the gang even got here that you and Reid would hit it off. This was actually going to be the way I introduced you guys but you beat me to it at Oxford."

"Thanks,Em!" They all talked some more about how much fun they would have at the show and then the boys headed up to get ready for bed. Soon after that, Nat headed for home.

The next evening, They all met Nat at a fast food place for dinner to save time. the show was set to start at 7:30. They wanted to get to the theatre by 7:00 to have time to find their seats. They got to the Theatre and Emily handed them their tickets. Then they all filed in to find where they were supposed to sit. Reid sat next to Nat and Mari was on his other side. The rest of the group also had seats nearby. Emily had been able to get all the seats together, amazingly. Reid was as usual finding the inaccuracies in everything.

"That shed couldn't stay attached to that flying machine like that. it would fall off eventually. He said softly when the Grandpa was carried off to the castle in his shed.

"Those wings couldn't work to my that car fly. they are too flemsy." he whispered when the car flew for the first time.

"In real life, that king would be in a sanatorium."

Finally Mari turned to her father.

"It's pretend daddy, just watch the show." Reid didn't say a word after that. He sat back and tried to ignore the improbabilities and enjoy the show. After the show they looked at the souvenirs. Garcia got a Christmas ornament. the boys each got hats and Reid got Mari a soundtrack cd because she loved the music from the show and when Nat wasn't looking he bought her a keepsake ornament like Garcia's. He would send it to her right before Christmas. The other men didn't get anything but JJ and Alex got Magnet sets and Emily got a coaster set and Nat got a keychain shaped like the car from the show. After everyone had made their purchases, they all headed back to the cars.

The kids wanted to ride together so after Reid had kissed Nat goodbye, he and Mari climbed in the Limo with, Jack, Henry, Morgan, Garcia, Alex and James. They hadn't driven very far when Jack started in with,

"Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang, Bang."

Henry grinned and joined in at the right time and then Mari jumped in. They sang until the bridge of the song and Garcia sang out and Morgan took a verse. Reid and Alex and James looked at each other and shrugged.

"What the heck." said Alex and joined the singers. They were all finally joined by Reid and James. They sang till it got to fast and then their toungues got twisted and they all had to stop because the were laughing too hard. When they had stopped laughing, Garcia said

" You know, these kids have some great talent. They should join my little theatre group. We do several children's shows and family shows with some great roles for children. Reid you should think about letting Mari audition."

"I don't know Garcia, I don't want her to be dissapointed if she doesn't get in."

"I wouldn't daddy. I would like to try and be in a show."

"We'll see."

"I want to be in a show." said Henry.

"Me too. It would be cool." said Jack

"You boys can talk to your parents about it when we get back." Garcia said.

Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly that night. It had been pretty late by the time they got back from the show. They all agreed that it had been an evening they would always remember.

For the next several days, everyone did the things they had wanted to do but hadn't done yet. Nat and Reid and Mari went on a bus tour with Emily, Hotch and Jack. they were Joined by Rossi, Alex and James. Mari and Jack especially found it fascinating to sit on the top level of the double decker bus. Nat and Reid took turns with JJ and Will and Emily and Hotch watching the kids so each couple could go out on date nights. Morgan and Rossi and Garcia sometimes hung out with whoever was watching the kids or sometimes they went somewhere too. The week passed by far too quickly. The next day, the team and their families were due to fly home. But now wasn't the time to think about that because today was Faire day! Everyone was looking forward to it. Nat would meet them there too.

When they got there, they made plans on where to meet up at the end of the day. The kids wanted to be together at the faire so the adults decided to take turns watching all three of them so all the adults could have the chance to do what they wanted but the kids wouldn't be unsupervised.

At about 3:00, Nat and Reid were taking their turn with the kids. The Faire was a lot of fun but extremely hot and crowded. They were all hot and thirsty and Hungry. Reid found some tables and some food stands.

"Why don't we get something from one of the stands and sit down for awhile."

"Daddy, I'm hot. I'm tired."

"Spencer why don't you and the boys go and get something and bring it back here. I'll stay with Mari."

" me what you would like and Jack and Henry and I will get it and come back." Nat and Mari gave their orders and Ried and the boys went to stand in the line. The line was long but it moved fairly quickly. Within ten minutes they were at the front and gave their orders. Reid heard some screams coming from the roller coaster. Then he heard someone call his name. When he turned around he didn't see anyone though. The crowd was too big. He got the food and drinks and then Henry and Jack helped him carry it. When they got back to the tables he couldn't see Nat or Mari anywhere.

"Nat! Mari?!" No answer. He tried again louder.

"NAT!? MARI?!" Still nothing. The boys tried calling too. Reid looked around frantically. It was no use. Nat and his little girl were gone!

**Well, Now the real action begins! All reviews are much appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! The action has begun! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE Reveiw!**

**Chapter 8**

Reid tried to remain calm for Henry and Jack but his mind was racing and he felt sick. How could this have happened? Why hadn't he paid more attention that day when he felt like he was being watched? Henry was looking around when he spotted Rossi near by.

"Uncle Dave!" He yelled. He didn't seem to hear so Jack called out with Henry.

"Uncle Dave!"

"Rossi!" Reid called. That got Rossi's attention. He looked up and when He saw the three franticly waving he came right over.

"What's going on?" Then he saw the looks on Reid and Henry's and Jack's faces.

"What happened?" Henry was almost in tears.

"Mari. She and Nat. They're gone!"

"What do you mean, Gone?!"

" Just what he said Uncle Dave!" Said Jack, " Nat and Mari are Missing!"

" Maybe Nat just took Mari to the bathroom." said Rossi.

By now Reid had somewhat found his voice.

"No! She wouldn't have taken Mari anywhere without letting me know. And The other day I felt like we were being watched. I shrugged it off because I couldn't think of who would be after me in England or why. But obviously I should have gone with my initial instinct!"

Now Rossi was concerned. He was remember a case they had had about 8 years ago. Children were kidnapped from fairs and carnivals. But this felt a little the other case only the children were taken, not the adults. He didn't say any of this to Reid though. With Reid's eidetic memory he probably hadn't forgotten either. Rossi just put his hand on Reid's shoulder and said.

"I'll call Schwann to get permission for the team to stay to work on this case. Then we will take our phones and call the rest of the group and tell them to get to this spot."

Rossi called Andi Schwann who after hearing what was going on, quickly gave his permission to take this case as long as they stayed out of Interpol's way and didn't step on any toes. Then Jack took Reid's phone and he and Rossi called the others. JJ and Will got to them as almost before the phone calls had been completed and Emily and Hotch weren't far behind. JJ hugged her son and said,"Are you ok, honey?"

"I'm fine mom. Uncle Spence and Jack and I were getting food when this happened. Mari and Nat were at the table cause Mari was tired."

JJ looked over at Spence and suddenly it hit her that Mari was missing. She went over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I'm so sorry." Spence just continued staring straight ahead. JJ shook her head sadly and leaned back against her husband who put his arms around her. soon, They saw Morgan and Garcia running towards them and Alex and James came from the other direction. They had been on the far ends of the Faire on opposite sides.

"What Happened? What's wrong? Wait, Where are Nat and Mari?" Said Garcia as soon as she was within earshot."

"We don't know." Said Hotch with his arm around his son's shoulder. Emily was sitting next to Reid, with her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean you don't know? how can you not know? What happened to them?"

"According to Reid and the boys, Mari was tired and so she and Nat sat down and this table. Reid and the boys went to get food and drinks and when they came back, Nat and Mari were nowhere in sight."

" We suspect that they have been abducted." Said Emily as gently as possible."

"No, Not Nat and my Angel-cake." said Garcia softly, and then she started to cry. Morgan put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Why do you suspect abduction?" asked Alex.

Emily sighed and said "Well aside from the fact that they are nowhere in sight, I know Natalie really well and she wouldn't have taken Mari somewhere without Reid's permission and knowledge."

Alex nodded. and Morgan said,

"We need to get back to the Villa and Baby Girl Laptop. Rossi, Hotch, do we have permission to take this case? Not that it matters. I would do anything I could to find the little princess whether I had permission or not."

"Well, Morgan, You won't have to go against anyone because I called headquarters and got permission as long as we don't get in the way of Interpol and step on their toes." Said Rossi, Morgan gave a quick nod.

"I'll call Clyde and get the ball rolling at interpol." Emily gave Reid another pat on the back and stood up. Penelope quickly dried her tears and and pulled away from Morgan and said,

"I'll get right on finding the info we need."

" Don't worry about the boys. I'll watch them while you guys work." said Will. James nodded and said,

"I'll help you, Will." Morgan looked over and saw Reid still sitting at the table and went over to him.

"Come on, kid. Time to go." Reid didn't even acknowledge him so he tried again.

"Reid." Reid slowly looked up still not really focusing.

"What?"

"Come Pretty Boy. We're heading back to the villa now. Garcia's got her Laptop and Em's getting things started with interpol."

"Ok." Morgan helped him stand up then had to hold him steady when his knees buckled. Rossi came over to them and He and Morgan some how got Reid back to the car.

Meanwhile, Mari and Nat were alive but scared about half an hour away. They had been sitting at the table patiently waiting for there food and drinks when suddenly a man came up from behind and grabbed Nat. Mari started Screaming for Reid and another man came out of nowhere and grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could attract attention.

"Not a sound or I'll kill you both right now!" Said the first man. Nat nodded, wide-eyed. Then the man said to his friend,

"Bring the kid and come with me."

"What?! She wasn't part of the plan!"

"Well she is now! We can't really kill them here. It would be too noisy and alert all these people. And if we leave this little brat here she will run over and get her daddy and that would spoil everything!" The man's tone said clearly,

"You idiot!" The second man took the hint and followed the first man carrying Mari. Nat didn't fight back because she new it was safer for Mari if she went along with the men. She silently prayed that Emily and Clyde and the BAU would find them quickly. She had dealt with these men before and the could be very dangerous.

Back at the Villa, Reid started asking Emily questions about what Nat did at interpol. Emily told him but wouldn't give him too many details.

"Reid, You know you can't work on this case for obvious reasons. You need to trust the rest of us to do our jobs."

"I trusted them five years ago and look what happened back then!" He said harshly. Nobody admonished him because they knew he was just upset and not himself.

"Spence," We will do our VERY best to get Mari-Rose and Nat back quickly. You really are too close to this case though. I know you want your daughter and Nat to be safe and You can't be objective. You and Mari are our family and we are just as worried but we aren't her parents. You understand right?"

"But you and Hotch stayed on the cases that involved your family!"

"And I got in real hot water with Strauss over it!" said Hotch, "I almost lost my job!"

"And Spence, In my case,because of the two unsubs, we were short handed. It was only me and Rossi. I had to go in. There wasn't time to get the others there. This time, there is all of us and Interpol. We won't stop till we find them ,ok?"

Reid nodded dejectedly and JJ squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Garcia came Running into the room. "I think I found something! Emily, does the name, Reggie O'Connell mean anything to you?"

Emily thought for a minute. " He was from one of Nat's cases. It was a human Trafficking case. Nat was the one who finally brought him down."

"Well, He's out now. He just got out on Parol, one month ago."

"Do you think he wants revenge?" asked Morgan.

"Well, if that is what he's after, Mari is safe for the time being."

"What do you mean?" asked Reid.

"Well it looks like he wanted to take Nat but Mari was right there so they grabbed her too."

Alex caught on to what Emily was saying. You mean, If they hadn't taken Mari as well, She would have run to get Reid or screamed and spoiled their plan?"

"Exactly. Hurting children is not in this guy's MO. He won't kill her unless he has too. This keeps Mari safe for now but who knows what he is doing to Nat and so we still don't have a lot of time." Just then her phone rang and she took the call and left the room. 10 minutes later she was back and said,

That was Clyde. He says that we can all work this case from the Interpol office and some will get Garcia set up on our computer system. Let's head out. Reid you can come with us but once we get the leads you won't be able to follow them."

Reid nodded.

"I understand but I want to be there to know when you find my little girl and Nat."

"Ok, Let's head out then." Said Hotch, Jack, you stay here with Henry and Will and James. We'll keep you guys posted when we find them.

Ok, Dad." said Jack

"We'll be fine here. Good luck." Said James. JJ hugged her son and kissed her husband and followed the others out. Alex kissed James and headed after JJ. They all prayed that this case would be wrapped up soon.

"I'm Scared! I want my Daddy!" cried Mari. She and Nat were being held somewhere a half an hour from where they had been captured.

"Darling. I'm right here with you. Your Daddy's team and Emily and my team will find us and rescue us." For now, just do what these men say and you'll be ok." Nat said as she hugged Mari. She was relieved that Mari hadn't been taken away from her yet.

" You really think you will get out of here?" Said Reggie sarcastically, "Ha. We have you in a place where no one can track you down!"

Mari began to cry harder in Nat's arms.

"But Reg! You promised that Emily would find us and I could have my chance to get even with her for what she did to my brother." Said his friend.

Shut Up, Doyle!" snapped Reggie.

**Hope you liked that chapter! All reviews are much appreciated! Please don't hold out on me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please, Please review! **

**Chapter 9**

At Interpol,The agents were greeted by Clyde Easter who took them into a conference room. There, he summoned a young man over and said,

"Andrews, take Ms. Garcia here to our Technical Office. She will be working with Jamison."

"Yes Sir. Right this way Ma'am." Garcia followed Andrews down a hallway.

"I understand from Emily that you think this might have to do with an interpol case." Clyde said to Hotch.

"That's correct. One of the victims works for you." said Hotch.

"The other victim is my daughter." Reid began, but was quieted by a look from Rossi before he could say anymore.

"That means this case is highly sensitive and we must work all the more quickly to solve it." Said Clyde, "I've had one of the office boys bring in all The human trafficking case files dating from the time Agent Piper joined Interpol for us to go over. We may find out details that will help us catch this rascal again quickly!"

"What we don't find, Garcia will, She's the best in the business." Emily told him. Clyde nodded and said,

"Well, let's get to work. We haven't time to waste." They all sat down at the table and got to work. Reid sat on a nearby couch and looked through books but his mind wasn't on what he read. He was wishing he could be allowed to help with this case. Maybe then it would get solved faster.

Meanwhile, Andrews and Garcia arrived at the tech office. When they entered a young woman of about 30 stepped forward.

"Hello, Thomas. What brings you down here?"

"Hello, Amy. This is the American FBI agent who will be working with you to retrieve Agent Natalie Piper." The young woman smiled and extended her hand to Garcia.

"Amy Jamison. Pleasure to meet you.

" Penelope Garcia. Likewise."

"If that's all, I'll be going now." said Andrews

"That will be all, Andrews. Thank you." The young man left.

"I must admit I was quite puzzled as to why the FBI would be involved in an interpol case." said Ms. Jamison.

" Well, to tell the truth we have a personal interest in this case." Garcia said with sadness in her eyes

"Really?" Garcia nodded and added,

" The daughter of one of our agents went missing with Nat."

"Oh. My Gosh. I'm so sorry. Well Let's get set up then and see what we can find. By the way, call me Amy."

"Ok. Then, I'm Penelope." Amy nodded in agreement and the two got to work.

Across town, Mari and Nat weren't hurt but they were not being treated well was crying rather loudly by now and Reggie wasn't too happy about it.

"Can't you shut her up!?" He growled at Nat which made Mari cry harder.

"She's scared. You aren't helping matters by shouting!" said Nat while cuddling Mari. Reggie's friend came over to Mari with a glass of water.

"There now, lassie, we won't hurt you. Here's a nice glass of water."

Mari looked questioningly at Nat who nodded that it was ok. Mari sniffed at the water then slowly began to drink. Then she cuddled against Nat again.

"Doyle, who did we agree would be in charge here?" asked Reggie in quiet controlled anger.

"You sir, but if you pardon my boldness, shouting and scaring the wee mite isn't the way to get her to do what you want."

"Oh and you know so much about children now?"

"My brother had a son whom I got to see a few times when he was the age of this wee one. Ian brought him to visit me in prison. Then Ian was arrested and the boy disappeared. My brother was devastated when the pictures came back to prove Declan was killed. He learned later that he was actually alive, but when Ian died, Declan went to live with some American man. I haven't been able to track him down. That's what I plan to do after I get revenge on Emily Prentiss."

"Well, I guess you could have learned something about small children from your brother." said Reggie grudgingly, "Perhaps you will soon be able to get your nephew back. For now you do what I say."

" Yes sir, but when I get Emily Prentiss/ Lauren Reynolds in here, I am going to make her pay. Then I will go to the ends of the earth if I have to in order to find my Nephew!"

Mari buried her face in Nat's shoulder and began to cry again. They were talking about her Aunt Em and Mr Doyle wanted to hurt her! But who was Lauren Reynolds? Mari didn't understand.

The men brought over some food for Nat and Mari. Nat sniffed them both and then when she was sure they weren't poisoned, she and Mari ate hungrily.

Back at Interpol, they had a lead. Reggie had a sister that lived nearby. Emily found it in the case file. She ran down to the tech office and gave the name to Amy and Garcia who quickly tracked down an address. Then Emily went back to the teams.

"We got an address. JJ I would like you to go interview her with Agent Jason Grimes from Interpol."

JJ and Agent Grimes both nodded and headed out. They hadn't been gone long when Garcia burst into the room with Amy right behind.

"Guys, we found something." said Garcia breathlessly. Amy took over and said,

" Reggie O' Connell went to prince with a man named Sean Doyle. The were cellmates. Sean was released from Prison 3 years ago. His time was up."

"Doyle?!" Said Clyde, Emily and the BAU team at the same time?"

"Yes. He is Ian's younger brother. Forty-three years old. He was doing twenty for drug trafficking." said Garcia.

"Do you think he knows that Emily is alive and her connection to Nat?" asked Blake.

"It's a good possibility." said Hotch.

"If he does, that would explain why he is helping O'Connell now."

" Good work you two. That Information is very helpful."

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Nat and Mari were asleep and their captors began making plans.

"I want my chance with Natalie Piper. Tomorrow I will take her in the other room. It won't be long before they find us. We can work out a distraction for the other interpol agents and get Prentiss in here alone so you can Jump her. She knows how to fight for sure so Jumping her from behind is your only chance." Sean nodded then said,

"What about the wee lass?"

"I'll put something in her breakfast to make her sleep. That way' she won't fight when I take Natalie into the other room." said Reggie. Sean grinned. This sounded like the perfect plan.

Later, at Interpol, Emily was asleep on one of the couches. JJ and Grimes were also resting as well as Blake. Nobody wanted to go home until this case was over so they were taking turns getting some sleep so they could focus. Reid of course hadn't slept at all. Where could Nat and Mari be? JJ and Grimes had learned some valuable information from Reggie's sister. He had several warehouses and properties in the area that belonged to his father. Garcia was working on getting the addresses. Unfortunately there were over 50 possible locations for him to hold Nat and Mari. There were actually only 20 buildings but some of those buildings had more than 1 empty flat. The teams divided up and checked out the addresses. They couldn't see much in the dark but they got through half the locations by 3AM. At that time they went back to Interpol to regroup and she again to see if there was anyway to narrow it down. Sadly, they couldn't and they still had 25 locations to go. They ate some breakfast and headed out again.

At about 7AM, Nat and Mari woke up. Sean came in and brought them their breakfast. Nat couldn't figure out why the two men hadn't done anything to her and Mari yet. Other than getting yelled out by Reggie, nothing had happened. This worried her. What could they be planning? They didn't just bring them here for no reason. She sniffed the food again and then she and Mari ate. Soon after, Mari fell back asleep. About an hour later Reggie came back in and yanked Nat up off the floor. When that rough movement didn't arouse Mari, Nat turned to Reggie with her eyes flashing.

"You creep! You drugged her!"

Reggie chuckled. "Don't worry my pet. She'll live. I didn't think you'd want her to see me take you away. Especially considering why I'm taking you away." Nat's eyes grew wide.

"No. Please no! Don't hurt me or Mari. Let us go! It'll will go easier on you if you don't hurt us. If you let us go now, I will even make a deal for you."

"Oh, young Marianna will be returned to her father in good time. I want my chance with you, Missie!" Nat tried to keep the tears at bay. She knew there was nothing she could do now. It wouldn't go well for Mari if she tried to fight and She couldn't fight two men. All she could do was pray that Emily and her team and the BAU would find her and Mari very soon.

Emily and Clyde had gone to 8 places sense 6AM. it was now 9AM and they were at the last warehouse on there list. None of the other teams had had any luck. This was there last hope. Emily and Clyde grabbed their guns and went up to the window. Emily peaked in and saw Mari just stirring. She signaled to Clyde.

Keep watching to see if you can see the men and Nat. I'll go notify the others.

She went back to the car and called Hotch.

"We found them." she said when Hotch answered.

"Ok, We'll be there shortly. Don't go in alone." Emily gave him the address and he hung up.

"They found them. He said to the others. Let's head out."

"Hotch, I'm coming with you!" said Reid.

"Absolutely not. It's against protocol."

"I don't care. I can stay out side but I want to be there when you bring down these scumbags that have my daughter!" Hotch paused.

"All right." he said, " But you stay by the car. You don't come in under any circumstances. We will send Mari out to you as soon as we find her in there."

"All right,Hotch." They all headed out to the warehouse then. Morgan promised to keep Garcia posted as soon as they had Mari and Nat safely out of there and the bad guys were caught

Back at the warehouse, Mari was slowly starting to stir. The drugs hadn't been strong enough to keep her asleep for long.

"Nat?! Nat?! Where are you?"

"Mari," She heard a voice whisper. When she saw who it was she started to cry.

"Aunt Em!" She sobbed as she threw herself into Emily's arms.

"Shh. Shh. We're gonna get you out of here but you need to be quiet. Where's Nat?"

"I don't know. I think the bad guys took her. I went to sleep after breakfast I and just woke up and she was gone." Suddenly Mari's eyes got very big and she screamed,

"Aunt Em, look behind you!"

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. More action coming up soon. All reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter for you guys there will be about 3 more chapters after this one. Please Review. They inspire me.**

**Chapter 10**

Emily moved just in time to avoid getting knocked out but not in time to avoid the blow completely She grunted as a hard object struck the top of her head. Mari started screaming again and Emily was on the floor seeing stars. Sean was about to strike again when something very hard struck him from behind and knocked him unconscious. Emily and Mari were relieved to see Clyde with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Emily Prentiss! Have you gone completely off your rocker? You know you were supposed to wait for backup!"

"Believe me, I learned my lesson on that. I need to get Mari out of here before everything goes down. I don't want her in the middle of things when we go after O'Connell ."

"O'Connell was bound to have heard the racket wherever he is so we have to move fast."

Clyde grabbed Doyle,threw him over his shoulder, and ran out with him. Emily was about to run out with Mari when they heard someone coming. Emily put Mari back on the floor and signaled her to pretend to be asleep. Emily hid.

Reggie came out and looked around and saw that Mari was fast asleep. Annoyed about the interruption, he returned to Nat. As soon as he was gone, Emily grabbed Mari and ran for the door. This time they got out.

By this time, The others were just arriving. As soon as Reid saw his daughter in Emily's arms, He ran over and took his little girl into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Rosebud, Rosebud, are you okay? Did those men hurt you?"

"I'm ok, daddy but they took Nat away from me and I don't know where they took her."

"Hotch, I need to go in there after her. I need her to be safe too."

"Reid, stay with your little girl. Emily and Clyde just told me they got Sean Doyle so it won't take Many of us to capture only O'Connell" Reid nodded and just hugged his daughter again and they rocked back and forth. Emily gave the orders.

"Hotch, you and Morgan block the front door. Rossi you and Blake block the back exit. search the area and Clyde and I and and Jackson and Smithe will guard the side exits"

JJ and Grimes entered the building and suddenly heard a scream. They ran toward it and found that it was coming from the other side of a locked door. Grimes was about as big as Morgan and he kicked the door down and found Reggie on top of Nat who was struggling as hard as she could to get was too strong for her to handle alone though. Grimes and JJ grabbed Reggie and Nat got up. Reggie Jerked away from JJ and Grimes and ran down the hall. Nat, JJ and Grimes ran after him. Reggie saw that all the exit were blocked except for the back exit. At least that is what it looked like to him. He found out how wrong he was when as he ran out the door he was struck on the head from two sides and fell to the ground unconscious. Reggie was a very big man so it took Morgan, Grimes, Hotch and Rossi to carry his dead wait to the SUV. Reid looked up in Relief to see Nat walking towards him with JJ when they got to him, JJ quickly grabbed Mari as Nat fell in to Reid's arms. she had tried to remain strong for Mari for the last two days and the stress and fear had finally taken its toll on her. Reid just held her while she cried out all the tears she had been holding inside for all this time.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. You're safe. Reggie can't hurt you anymore." When Nat's tears had subsided, Reid pulled back and looked in her eyes, then he kissed her gently. After that he asked,

"Did.. did they hurt you at all?" Nat knew what he wasn't saying and she answered him.

"No. Not like that." After a pause, she said,

"He would have though if JJ and Grimes hadn't come in when they did." Reid looked at her horrified and then pulled her back into his arms and hugged her again tightly."

Emily and Clyde came over then and Emily pulled Nat into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you are ok."

"I'm so glad you guys found us when you did. Emily, What happened to your head?!"

"It's fine. Just had a little run in with sean but Mari warned me soon enough that he Wasn't able to give me a full blow."

"You should still get it checked on though, Emily." Said Clyde.

Hotch came up and said, We are taking all three of you to get checked out."

Nat and Emily both started to protest but Clyde said. "No arguments. You know it's protocol. You're going and that's final."

Nat and Emily grumbled but agreed. When they got to the hospital, they were met by Garcia and Amy. Garcia gave Emily and Nat each a big hug!

"I was soo worried about you guys. Where's my little Angel-cake? Is she ok?"

"Relax, PG. She's fine. They drugged her but the didn't even give her enough to keep her asleep for more than a couple hours."

"Thank God. But where is she."

"Here I am, Aunt Penelope!" Called a little voice from right behind Morgan.

"Reid put Mari down and let her run to Garcia who picked her up and smothered her with kisses. Mari giggled and screeched,

"Stop that, Aunt Pen!" Garcia put her down and asked "

"Where's Hotch?"

"He and Clyde Easter took Sean Doyle and Reggie O'Connell to Scotland yard to turn them over. They'll meet us here after they finish." Rossi told her.

When Hotch and Clyde got back, The doctors were already finished with Emily. Hotch was just walking through the doors when She came out of the ER. He gave her a kiss and they sat down in a corner of the waiting room away from the others.

"Aaron, I was thinking." said Emily

"About what?" asked Hotch

"Well, My Mother arrives back here tomorrow and You guys have to fly back to Quantico on Wednesday. I would really love for us to get married before you guys head back and while my Mother is here in London. What would you think about having our wedding in the garden of the villa on Tuesday. We could even fly Jessica out here for it." Emily said

"I think that is a great idea. We never wanted a big wedding and your Matron of Honor and my Best Man are here already. The flower girl is too, and a ring bearer. My brother,Sean can even easily come because he is in Ireland on Business. Lets tell the others about this tonight after everyone has gotten some sleep. You can call your mother and I will call sean and Jessica to work out those details. Emily, you are brilliant. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Hotch said.

Emily smiled, "Yes but I'd still like to hear it again."

Hotch pulled her in for a kiss and said ,"I love you Emily Prentiss."

"I love you too, Aaron Hotchner."

After Nat and Mari were checked out and pronounced "In tip-top shape" They all headed back to Interpol where they were met by the limo, and taken back to the Villa. Nat was going to stay at the villa for a couple of days so she wouldn't have to be alone after what had happened. She would room with Emily and Garcia.

As soon as the got inside, They were bombarded by questions coming from four different directions.

"Did you get them back?" asked Jack.

"How is everyone?" asked James.

"Where's Mari?" asked Henry.

"Did you bring those bozos down?" asked Will

"Woah. One question at a time!" laughed Emily, "Yes we got them back. They are fine. We got there just in time. Henry, Reid is bringing Mari in. They're right behind us. And yes, Will, "those bozos" are now at Scotland Yard where they belong!"

As she was finishing her report, Reid came in carrying a sleeping Mari. She didn't stay asleep for long though. She woke up as soon as they entered the living room and looked around.

"Henry, Jackie!" Her dad let her down and she ran to her cousins. Jack lifted her up and swung her around in a hug. Then Henry picked her up and gave her a tight hug.

"I think everyone here, at least those of us that worked this case and were a part of it, need some sleep. lets all go take naps and then we can see about something to eat." said Rossi. Everyone agreed and even the four that had stayed at home took naps. They slept for less time though than the victims and crimefighters did.

Four hours later, everyone was up and they all decided to go out to eat. They went to a place called The Red Lion &Sun. Nat suggested that one because it was kid friendly and the food was great. She was right. Everyone, including the kids, had a great time and the food was amazing.

When they got back, Emily told them about the plan for her and Hotch's wedding to be on Tuesday. JJ was thrilled to be chosed as the Matron of Honor and Jack was beyond excited to be best man. Henry and Mari were pleased with their roles in the wedding too. Emily had called her mother who, said she would call her favorite caterers to come out to the villa. She also put her self in charge of getting the orchestra for the reception. That was fine with Emily. She knew she couldn't do everything by herself in two days. Hotch had called Sean and Jessica and They would both be there. Jessica was flying in the next day so she could enjoy London for a little bit before she went home with the team on Wednesday. Sean was taking a train in Tuesday afternoon.

When Jessica got in on Monday, Hotch went to meet the plane while Emily stayed at the villa to greet her mother. Tuesday afternoon, While Hotch met sean's train, and then took Jack and Henry shopping for wedding suits for the boys and himself, Emily and Mari and JJ went shopping for dresses for the wedding. Garcia and Alex and Jessica went shopping for dresses in a different store since they weren't in the wedding. The other men had to get nicer outfits for the wedding too, since no one had known to bring anything more formal. Then The ladies took Jessica on a tour of the town. They went to Buckingham Palace and Abbey Road. They took a bus tour and saw London Bridge and Big Ben. Then it was almost time to get ready for the wedding so they headed back.

The ladies and Mari all got ready together. Emily's dress was beautiful. It was off-white and just above her knees. it had pearl beads sewn all over it and was short sleeved. her shoes were off-white heals that matched the dress perfectly. JJ's dress was sleeveless and the same length as Emily's . it was Chiffon material and a beautiful lavender. On her feet she wore sandals that matched the dress. Mari's dress was the same color as her Godmother's. It was tea-length and she had matching mary-jane shoes.

After everyone had gotten dressed,and Garcia had done Emily's hair , she, Nat, Jessica, and Alex went out to find seats, leaving Emily, JJ, and Mari alone in the room. JJ fixed Mari's hair and her own while Emily touched up her makeup. JJ turned and looked at her friend.

"You look Beautiful."

"Thanks." Emily said softly. Her mother came in at that moment and said it was time to start. JJ handed Mari her basket and sent her with Emily's mother to the garden to take her place. She and Emily started to walk out with her.

"Are you ready?" JJ asked her friend.

"I've never felt more ready for anything in my life." Emily replied. They hugged quickly, then headed out to the garden's where Emily's new life with Hotch and Jack was about to begin.

**Hope you all liked that chapter! More coming on Tuesday or Wednesday. All reviews are MUCH appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to review! I really am inspired by them!**

**Chapter 11**

When Emily reached the garden with JJ, she was met by Rossi who would give her away. Emily's father had been deceased for even before she had joined the BAU and Rossi had been like father to her ever since the time she had been able to open up to him about her abortion as a teenager. The music started and Henry walked down the aisle,followed by Mari who was followed by JJ. Then everyone stood up as Rossi and Emily made their way down the aisle. Hotch's heart skipped a beat when he saw Emily. He had never seen her looking more beautiful than she did right then. Emily,for her part, didn't think she had ever seen Hotch looking more handsome. When the Priest asked "Who gives this woman to be wed?",

Rossi answered, "Her mother and I do." Then he kissed her on both cheeks, took her hand, and placed it in Hotch's.

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful, then it was time for the reception. Emily and Hotch danced their first married dance to the song "100 years to Live", by Five For Fighting. Everyone mingled around for awhile. Rossi took Nat aside to talk to her.

"What's this all about, Agent Rossi?" asked Nat curiously.

"Well, I am going to retire next month and I am looking for a replacement."

"Congratulations. I don't see what that has to do with me though, honestly."

"Well, I was actually looking at you for the job."

"Really? Me? Why me?"

"Well, you have alot of skills that would be beneficial to the team. You are smart too so it wouldn't take long to train you. You would have to take and pass the profiler test but we can work with you on that and I am very confident you will pass with flying colors. My question is, are you interested?"

Nat looked over at Reid who was dancing with his daughter. Then she thought about what had just happened to her. She also thought about how she needed a change. Finally she looked up at Rossi and said.

"Yes. I am interested. I need to get my notice into Easter. I do hate to leave Emily short Handed though. She's been really good to me and looked after me for the last several years." Rossi smiled.

"I don't think you have to worry about Emily. She will be coming to America not to long after you. She is taking the Section Chief position."

"Really? Emily?" Rossi nodded. Then Reid came over and asked Natalie to dance. She agreed and Reid led her to the dance floor.

"Where's Mari?" Nat asked.

Reid smiled and pointed to her right. She followed his finger and saw Mari across the floor dancing with Henry. Next to them, Emily was dancing with Jack while Hotch danced with her mother. Nat smiled at the scene before her and then looked into Reid's eyes again. While they were dancing, Nat told him about Rossi's offer and that she had accepted. Reid grinned and gave her a big hug and then kissed her. When the dance was over they went to sit down. Emily's dance with Jack had ended so she came over and joined them.

"What's going on you guys? Somethings up."

Nat smiled at her and then told her what she had just told Reid. Emily grinned and gave her a big hug.

"That's great! We'll still be working in the same building together!"

"I know! I'm really excited! I start in about a month." said Nat

"I will start in september." Emily said. Suddenly Mari spoke up.

"Daddy, What's happening? Why is everyone so excited?"

Reid picked up his daughter and swung her around.

"Because, Rosebud. Nat is going to get a new job where Daddy works and she will live near us soon! And Auntie Em is coming back to get a new job and live near us too."

Mari ran back and forth between Emily and Nat and gave them both several hugs and squealed with delight.

"Where are you gonna live, Nat? With me and Daddy?"

"Oh no, darling. I will find my own place."

"Why can't you live with us? We got lots of room." said Mari. Reid turned as red as a tomato.

"Rosebud. I'm sure Nat isn't ready to handle living with a man and his little girl right now. All we have is a loft. She probably would like more privacy than that."

"That's right. I really would like to have my own bedroom."

Garcia had just come up to the group. She said,

"Why don't you stay with me for awhile. If you like you could stay just until you find a place of your own. You are welcome to stay as long as you want though."

"Thanks, Penelope. That would be great." Nat said with a smile. Mari looked a little disappointed but didn't comment further. Maybe she could still get Nat as her new mom eventually, though. After all she would be in the same city now.

Pretty soon, Emily and Hotch changed and headed off on their honeymoon in Paris France amid hugs and well wishes. Then those who were left went to the rooms to pack for the journey back to Quantico. The jet was being sent for them at 9 the next morning. Nat would stay at the villa that night and then head back to her flat after the others had left.

The next morning, the team , minus Hotch, boarded the Jet, along with Mari, Will, James, Henry, Jack, and Jessica. Jessica was going to stay with Jack while his father and Emily were on their honeymoon. When the Jet landed, cars were waiting to take the team members and their families back to their homes.

Two weeks later, about the same time that James Blake headed back to teach his Harvard classes, Nat moved in with Garcia. Nat had shipped all the things ahead that she would need while living with Garcia. The rest was either sold, given away, or put in storage. While she was training, she would save up the money she was making to get her own place later. Rossi was planning on staying long enough to train Nat and then he would officially retire after she took the profiler test. This would take place in the middle of October. Hotch came back to Quantico about the time that Nat got there. Emily would be coming back to America two weeks from that. Her new job would start right after labor day. Hotch was practically going crazy for the two weeks he and his wife were separated. during that time they skyped a lot and Emily sold off her furniture and packed and shipped everything she wanted to have with her in the home she would share with Hotch and Jack. Sergio would of course ride on the plane. After what seemed like forever to both Emily and Hotch, She finished up at Interpol and came home to Quantico.

By early October, Emily had been the Section Chief for nearly a month. She was well liked and respected by everyone under her but still had the best relationship with the BAU's Alpha team which was still her family. One day she came in to the bull Pen around 5PM.

"What's everyone doing tonight?" she asked. Hotch just smiled. He knew what she was up to even though no one else did. When they all said that they didn't have any specific plans, she asked if they could all go to dinner together that night.

Everyone in the bullpen agreed and Morgan said he'd inform Garcia. at 6 PM, Reid, Hotch, and JJ went to pick up their families Emily rode to the restaurant with Nat and the others met them there. They went to their favorite chinese restaurant and after they had ordered, Emily got everyones attention.

"Well, I'm sure you guys have guessed by now that something is up. Well I do have some big news." She paused for effect.

"Well, don't just leave us in suspense! Tell us!" Said Garcia.

Emily chuckled at her friend impatience.

"Ok. Well, here it is." She paused once more, then, before anyone could get impatient again said "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh. My. Gosh! Really?!" said Nat.

Emily nodded and all at once she was hugged by Nat, JJ, Garcia, and Alex, one right after another. Then Morgan came up for a hug followed by Reid. After Emily had been hugged by Rossi, Mari said,

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

Henry answered her.

"We're getting a new cousin. Aunt Em's gonna have a baby!"

Mari thought for a minute then said, "OH! That means Jackie's getting a brother or sister, right?"

"Yup." said Jack. Mari ran to hug first him then her Aunt Em.

"Can I hold the baby when it gets here?"

"Sure, honey. If you're careful and we help you."

"Yaaay!" said Mari. Then she added, "I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed at the randomness of the timing of that statement. Fortunately for Mari, the food showed up soon after, and the group settled down to enjoy their meal.

Two weeks after that, Nat took the profiler's test. It took about six weeks for the results to arrive. The week after Thanksgiving, the results came. Nat was now officially a BAU profiler. There was a celebration at Rossi's for Nat's new position and Rossi's retirement. Rossi proposed a toast,

"Nat, You have been a member of this team since you arrived but now it's official. Welcome to the family Kiddo. To Nat." "To Nat!" Everyone replied. Then Hotch proposed a toast.

"Rossi, You may be retiring from this job but you aren't retiring from this family. You have been a great asset to this team and we will all miss you at the BAU. You will always be a big part of our lives. To Rossi!"

"To Rossi!" said the others. They all relaxed and enjoyed themselves late into the evening.

The Monday afternoon after the celebration at Rossi's, Nat, Morgan,JJ, Alex,and Garcia stood around Reid's desk as he and Mari prepared to show them something. Jessica Had an appointment that afternoon so since it was a slow day, Mari had come to the BAU.

"Turn around." she said seriously." Nat was about to ask why when JJ said,

"Trust me. Just do it. It does no good to argue with Mari-Rose on this. She takes after her daddy." Nat turned around and so did the others. They heard some scuffling noises and then Mari said,

"Ok, you can look now. Watch carefully." They all turned around and saw a film canister. That was it though. They stared at it for a minute and Nat said.

"Is something supposed to be happening?"

"Just keep watching." said Mari. They kept watching and suddenly the canister popped from it's lid and flew across the room. At that second the door to the bullpen opened and the canister hit the person who had opened it.

"Really? Again?" said the person.

"What, you mean you've been beaned before?" said Nat incredulously.

"Oops! Sorry Auntie Em!" Said Mari.

" Like Father like Daughter." said JJ,trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"What? Now I have to hear this story!" said Alex and Nat nodded. Morgan just chuckled he had been in chicago the first time but had been told the story by Garcia when he returned.

"Well, about ten years ago, JJ and I were standing at Reid's Desk and he was showing us science magic. He wouldn't show us how it was done either. Anyway, Emily chose that moment to walk through the door and the canister exploded and flew directly at her and hit her in the forehead." Said Garcia.

"And when I asked him to show me, he shot it off and nearly hit Hotch. It landed at his feet and we all thought we were in big trouble. All he said though was 'you're really starting to get some distance with these things.'" Emily said, and Nat started laughing and so did the others.

"You are Joking!" exclaimed Nat. Emily shook her head.

"Well, I have some papers for Hotch to sign." said Emily. She still called him Hotch in the workplace.

"See you guys later." she said and headed up the stairs to Hotch's office. Just then, JJ's phone rang. She answered it and left the room. A few minutes later she came back and said,

"Well, looks like our slow day just sped up. We have a case, you guys."

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed that! More to come soon! Reviews are VERY much Appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys. This is an extra long chapter but there was a lot of story to tell. Hope you liked it. Please review. I am hoping for a lot of them for this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

"Ah Man! Seriously?" asked Morgan.

" 'Fraid so." said JJ, "Nat this is your first case as an official profiler. Ya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I have been on a few cases with you guys during my training."

"Jessica was going to come get Mari in another hour, right after picking up Jack from karate. Garcia, could Mari stay with you until they get here?"

"Of Course Junior G-Man. I always love hanging with Angel-cake. We'll have fun together won't we?"

"Uh- huh!" said Mari.

"It won't be for long probably. We have the briefing first. We won't be leaving for the air field for forty-five minutes at least." said JJ. Then she went to get Hotch. Reid called Jessica to give her a heads up that she would have Mari for a few days.

Emily was still in Hotch's office when JJ knocked.

"Enter." came the curt reply.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Hotch, We have a a case. The others are gathering in the round table room."

Thanks, JJ. I'll be right there."

"Hey Jayje, Tell Reid that Mari can stay with me until Jessica gets here."

"Thanks Emily. She is staying with Pen right now but It would be great if you could watch her while we are in briefing."

"No problem. I'll be right down." JJ nodded and left. In less then two minutes, Emily came down and took Mari to her office with her coloring book and crayons. Garcia went and got the information on the case from her computer and set it to appear on the screen in the round table room. A few minutes later, the whole team was at the table and ready to begin the briefing.

"Ok, crime fighters we have a bad one this time." said Garcia, using the clicker to get the pictures up on screen.

"Aren't they always?" said Nat, a bit sarcastically. Garcia didn't take offense.

"Yes, My British Ninja, but this one is especially gruesome. Kids are being separated from parents and parents are being separated from their heads."

"The mothers and the fathers? Or just one parent?" asked Alex

"In one case, it was a mother, Jackie Feldman, age Twenty-eight. She had three children, Jessica, age eight, Conner, age five, and Shaylynn, age three. In the second case it was a father, Javier Ramirez, age 32. He had two children, Manuel and Alicia ages six and four. The most recent case had both parents killed, Maya Rosenberg and her husband Jason. They had one son,Tobias, age nine. None of the children have been found. Thanks where you guys come in."

"So, this unsub kills the parents in a horrendous way but doesn't leave the children. He obviously takes them with him. What could that mean?" said JJ.

"Maybe something happened to him in his childhood that made him feel that parents are neglective."

"I can see that, perhaps. Garcia, Jackie Feldman and Javier Ramirez were both killed but you didn't mention any spouses. Did he take the other parents with him?" Nat asked

"I'm not sure yet but I will have it for you by the time you are in the air."

"Thanks Garcia. Ok. Everyone take care of what you need to and meet at the air field. Wheels up in thirty." Said Hotch. He and Reid headed to Emily's office. Reid had to say goodbye to Mari and take her to Garcia's tech lab. Hotch wanted to say goodbye to Emily. JJ went to call Will.

"Daddy, why do you have to go?" asked Mari.

"Rosebud, we have been over this before. Some people need my help. I will go help them and come back to you as soon as possible. Just like I always do. I've gone away before,haven't I."

"Uh-huh."

"And I've always come back?"

"Yes, Daddy, but..."

"But what?"

"But I miss you when you go!"

"I miss you too, Rosebud. Daddy has to leave now, but I will always come back to you because I love you. OK?"

"Ok. Love you too, Daddy." said Mari as she threw herself into her father's arms. Reid hugged his daughter tightly,then took her down to Garcia who immediately got her involved on a computer game on her laptop. Reid thanked Garcia, told his daughter to be good for her and then for Jessica, kissed her on the top of her head and left.

20 minutes later, the whole team was on the jet ready for take off. The case would take them to Redmond, Oregon. Garcia's face appeared on the Laptop on the tray table on the jet.

"Well, I got something for ya! It's not good though."

"What's that, Baby Girl?" said Morgan.

" Javier's wife died in a car accident Three years ago. He was a single parent."

"What about Jackie Feldman's husband?" asked Nat.

" Killed in Iraq 3 years ago. She was also a single parent." Garcia said sadly.

"Garcia, are there any other living relatives out there for any of these families?" Alex asked.

"Not sure yet. Let me check. Ummm... it looks like Javier has a married brother that lives nearby. His parents are still in Puerto Rico. Jackie Feldman has a single sister two hours away from Redmond and her parents live half an hour away. The Rosenbergs each have siblings that live out of state and His parents live nearby. Her parents are deceased. The numbers have been sent to your phones."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Just doing my job. Garcie out."

When Garcia had signed off. Hotch gave everyone their assignments.

"Morgan and Reid, I want you guys to go to the Morgue and talk to the Medical examiner. JJ you and I will go to the station and talk with the victims families. Blake and Nat I need you two to help talk to the families. They all nodded and then prepared for landing. Upon landing, JJ, Hotch, Nat and Alex headed to the station and Morgan and Reid headed to the Morgue.

Once there, they found out from the Medical examiner that the heads were removed post mortum. The bodied were very bruised and beaten up. This was obviously done by someone with a lot of anger inside.

" I'll call Garcia and see what she can find for us." Reid said to Morgan. Morgan just nodded. What would somebody who was this angry, do to the kids if they weren't found in time? Morgan hated to even think about it.

"Garcia? Reid. Listen, I need you to look into anybody who was raised in Oregon or currently lives here who was either neglected, abused or maybe both as a child."

"WOW, I normally love a challenge but this one might be too much of one for me!"

"Garcia,When has anything on the computer ever been too much of a challenge for you?"

"True, My Junior G-man. Very true. Ok I will see what I can find and get back to you."

"Thanks Garcia. Listen, did Jessica come by and get Mari?"

"Angel -cake is with Jessica right now. She was fine when she left here. They were going to go back to the house, but meet Emily for dinner later. Don't worry about your rosebud, Papa Bear. She's always fine when you go on cases."

"Thanks Garcia. Hope you get a chance to eat tonight."

"Emily is bringing me back something. I'll be fine, sweet cheeks. Now I better get back to work on getting that info for you."

Oh. Right. Talk to you later then."

"K. Back in a shake."

After hanging up with Garcia, Reid and Morgan went back to the station to share what they had found out.

While Reid and Morgan were at the Morgue, The four agents at the station were trying to talk to the victims families.

Javier's parents had been flown in from Puerto Rico and were there with their other son, Marco and his wife Marisol. Jackie's sister Monica had driven in and was there with her parents. The Rosenbergs were there with their other son and daughter Ryan and Amanda. Their daughter in law's sister, Amy was also there. After the interviews, there was only one thing that could tie these victims together. Hotch had interviewed Jackie's family while Hotch had interviewed the Rosenbergs. Alex and Nat interviewed Javier's family because both of them spoke some spanish. Javier and Jackie were both single parents who had to work quite a bit to provide for their families. The Rosenbergs where happily married but Tobias was involved in several after school activities and both parents worked so he could get the best education money could buy. He attended a private school.

When Reid and Morgan got back to the station the team was able to figure out that their unsub was acting out against families that somehow reminded him of his family life as a child.

"I just thought of something," said Morgan, "If these children had been killed someone would have found the bodies. I don't think though that someone who is crazy enough to sever a person's head would be able to keep children alive this long. Maybe we are dealing with two unsubs. A sibling team? Maybe one is a sister."

"You may have something there, Morgan." said JJ, "I'll call Garcia."

Just then Reid's phone rang and it was Garcia. He answered and said

"Garcia, you're on speaker."

"I found the info you asked for and it is a long list."

"Garcia, see if you can narrow it down to families with at least on girl and one boy in the same family."

"Ok. That narrows it down some but there are still over a hundred."

"Narrow it down to families where it appears that education was highly esteemed. the kids would have been enrolled in private schools."

"OK. that makes fifty-six."

"Baby girl, it looks like this could be the work of a brother, sister team. Are there any families that had two children, a boy and a girl?"

"That makes ten."

"Ok. Ten we can handle. Thanks Garcia." said Hotch.

When Garcia signed off, Hotch gave orders.

"I've divided this list in to groups of three and one group of four. JJ, You and I will handle these four." Hotch handed Alex and Nat a list of names and Morgan and Reid another list. "Morgan and Reid you take those houses and Nat and Blake you take the last three. It's too late to start now. How about we all go to our motel and get some food and some sleep. We will start this first thing tomorrow.

Everyone left the station to do that. The families were put up in rooms too. Hotch advised them all to get some rest.

The next day, Everyone headed out to talk to the people on their lists. The families came back to the station to await information on the children in their family. They were told to hang tight and they would be kept posted.

Nobody had much luck in the interviews at first. Morgan and Reid and JJ and Hotch ended up heading back to the station a little discouraged. At the last house on Alex and Nat's list, a woman answered the door. She said that she didn't know anything about any missing children or murdered parents, but Nat and Alex immediately got suspicious. For one thing, the woman wouldn't meet there eyes. For another, they had never told her the parents had been murdered. Nat asked her several more questions and the lady got more and more nervous. Suddenly Nat and Alex heard a scream coming from below.

"Let me go! I want my Mommy!"

Alex and Nat got up and the woman tried to grab them to stop them from going down to the basement. Alex pushed past her and she and Nat ran down with their glocks poised and ready to shoot if they had to.

When they got down there they saw some very terrified looking children huddled together. Suddenly their eyes got even wider and the oldest child screamed,

"Look out!"

Alex and Nat turned just in time to see a man with metal pipe over Alex's head. Nat quickly spun around and drop-kicked the man to the floor then stood with her fists poised as he got up. He didn't get very far before Nat roundhouse kicked him to the floor. Alex told the kids to stay back and she went to help Nat. Alex punch the man in the face and Nat banged his head against the floor. When he was unconscious, Nat ran up the stairs and found the woman trying to run away. She had already gotten halfway down the street. She was stopped by JJ. Alex had secretly texted the team while Nat was questioning the woman. They had arrived as the woman was running out the door. The police went down and cuffed the man and the team helped get the children out of the house and into the SUVs to take them back to the station.

It turned out the man's name was Seth Morton and the woman was his sister Amelia. They had come from an abusive home where no matter how hard they tried they could never be smart enough or athletic enough to please their parents. The man was also mentally ill. His sister became his enabler because when he was off his meds, she was terrified to go against him.

The team got back to the stations where the children were reunited with their extended families. All the children had been brought back alive. That wasn't a usual thing to happen in this line of work,however each and everyone of them was now orphaned. At least they would have family members to look after them and help them through this. they wouldn't have to be raised in the system, team , physically and emotionally exhausted, headed to the air field where the jet was waiting to take them home.

Two months after that horrible case, Alex, Morgan, Reid, JJ, Nat,and Garcia were waiting anxiously in the bullpen. Hotch had taken Emily to the OB's office and the rest of the team was waiting for them to get back. Today was the day that the gender would be announced. While they were Waiting. Someone walked into the bullpen. They all smiled and went to greet him.

"Rossi! Great to see ya man!" said Morgan, shaking his hand

"What are you doing here, My Italian Stallion?" said Garcia as she gave him a hug.

"Well, Aaron just called and said they were almost finished at the OB's and that they had an announcement to make that he thought I'd want to be around to hear." Just then, the door opened again and Hotch and Emily came in.

"Well, How'd it go? Did I suppose correctly? Are you having a boy?" said Nat. Emily had a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on her face as she answered.

"No."

"Then I was right. You're having a girl." said JJ

"Wrong." Said Emily with a smug look on her face

"Wait a minute. If you aren't having a boy you have to be having a girl. There's no other option." said Reid

"Oh, yes there is." said Hotch with a small smile.

"Ok. That's enough. Stop this torture and tell us what the doctor said!" said Garcia.

"Well... I'm having a girl. And a boy." said Emily. Alex's eyes widened as she suddenly understood.

"Twins?!"

"Yes. We're having twins!" Everyone started talking at once.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo happy for you!" said Nat, hugging Emily.

JJ hugged her too and said, You will be a great mom to both of them. You already are a great mom to Jack."

Garcia gave her a big squeeze and said "It will be twice as much fun to spoil two babies!"

"Uh, Garcia, please don't go overboard with that. you don't want your niece and nephew to be brats do you?"

"I will try uber hard to control myself but no promises." said Garcia with a sly smile. Emily just chuckled and rolled her eyes. Reid and Morgan and Alex added their hugs and congratulations to the mix. When all the commotion had died down, Rossi stepped up to hug Emily and said,

"Congratulations, Bella. You'll be great." Then he shook hands with Aaron and said,

"Two babies at once. You always were an over achiever." Everyone laughed at that except Hotch who gave Rossi a scowl which made them all, including Emily, laugh harder. Finally, Hotch gave in and joined the laughter.

The next week, Garcia hosted a baby shower for Emily. It was a JJ's house because Garcia's apartment was pretty small. So was Alex's and even though Nat had gotten her own place now, it was still to small to have a baby shower in.

Emily got several great presents. She got a baby bath chair and a diaper pail from Alex, a teddy bear and a stuffed pink elephant from Nat, a bouncy chair and a baby swing from JJ and Will, and some onsies and hooded towels from Garcia . One towel was a green frog and the other was a ladybug. The onsies were a girl set and a boy set. Emily had tears in her eyes when she finished opening.

"You guys are the best. My babies are going to be very well dressed and very comfortable." She hugged all of her friends one by one and then it was time for the cake.

Hotch and Emily, along with the help of their friends, got a room ready for the twins. One side of the room was decorated in super heros and the other side was decorated with dancing animals and ballet things.

There was one changing table/dresser in the middle of one wall. a rocking chair was in the corner. on the wall between the two cribs was a night stand with a Mickey and Minnie mouse lamp. They way the lamp was made had Mickey on the side next to the boy's crib and Minnie on the side with the girl's crib. Emily was out shopping with the girls when Garcia had pointed it out. Emily was thrilled that Garcia had found it.

About 3 and a half months after the day Emily and Hotch had made their announcement, She was sitting in a sandwich shop having lunch with the girls when suddenly, she doubled over in pain.

"Em, You don't look well at all. You Ok?" said Nat, Concerned.

"Uh-oh." I know that look." said JJ.

"So do I." said Garcia, "That's the same look you had on your face, nine years ago, Jayje."

"Yeah. Em, You're in labor. We've gotta get you to the hospital!"

"Oh, no. It can't be. I'm not due for two weeks!"

"Well, honey, It looks like these babies have other ideas." said Alex moving to help Emily up. Together, she and Garcia helped Emily out the door.

"Come on, said JJ, "I'll drive since I have the van today."

"What about Hotch? I've gotta call my husband."

"We'll ring him in the car. Come on, let's go!" said Nat.

"Hotch rushed in to the waiting room after they had just admitted Emily.

"Where is she?" he asked. Alex came over and said, "She is in the maternity ward. Room two- thirteen. JJ and Nat are with her. Garcia is calling Rossi. She figured you wouldn't think to right now."

Hotch barely heard the rest. He took off towards Emily's room. When he got there, Emily was relieved to see him.

"Aaron, the contractions are coming faster!"

"The nurse said anytime now." said JJ. She signaled to Nat who said, "We'll be in the waiting room if you need us."

Emily gave her friends a weak smile as they each kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"Thanks." she said.

"Keep us posted." said JJ. Hotch gave a short nod and the girls left.

Emily was in labor for quite some time. Morgan and Reid came sometime after the first baby was born but before the second one made it's way into the world. Rossi had been there since right after JJ and Nat had returned. Jessica brought Jack and Mari over and Will showed up with Henry around 4.

At about 5:00, JJ got a text that said the second baby had come. They were just cleaning the babies up now. Emily would be ready for visitors for a short time in about an hour. Mari whispered something in her daddy's ear which made him smile.

"That is a great idea, Rosebud." He asked Nat to join them then the three headed down to the gift shop. There, Mari found two pairs of booties. one was made to look like a pair of ballet shoes and the other pair looked like cowboy boots. Before they had gotten to the counter Jack and Henry came in. They were there for the same reason. Henry found a pink pig and brown dog for the twins and Jack got rattles for his brother and sister. they all went to the front to pay and then headed back to the waiting room. By this time it was nearly 5:30.

About half an hour later, Hotch came out and said that Emily was ready for visitors but not to stay too long because she was really exhausted.

When they got to the room, Emily gave them all a tired smile.

"Can I hold one?" said Mari

"Not tonight sweetheart. In a few days when we get them home, then you can hold them." Said Emily, gently. Mari looked disappointed but didn't argue. She watched Jack hold his little brother and then his little sister.

"What are their names, Aunt Em?" asked Henry.

"The one over there in Jack's arms is Emma Sophia Hotchner and the one I am currently feeding is Joseph Patrick Hotchner.

"Oh, Em. Those are beautiful names." Mari suddenly remember something. She got her presents from her daddy and handed them to Emily.

"Oh Mari, sweetheart, did you pick these out by yourself?" Mari nodded.

"These are awesome. Emmy and Joey are going to look so cute in these. Come here." Mari went over and Hotch lifted her onto the bed where Emily gave her a big hug with one arm since she was still holding Joey.

Jack handed Emmy to his dad and came over to give Emily his presents for the babies. Emily loved them and gave her step-son a big hug. Henry's presents were also appreciated and he got a hug too. each of the team members took turns holding the babies. Hotch spoke up.

"David, Em and I were wondering if you would be Emmy and Joey's Godfather."

"I'd be honored."

"Nat, would you be the twins' Godmother." said Emily.

"Oh Em! I'd love that more that anything." exclaimed Nat as she leaned down to hug Emily.

JJ noticed that Em was starting to wilt. She said,

"Well, I guess it's time we let you guys have some time alone. We'll come back another time."

Everyone said their goodbyes and then left the new mother and and new father of twins to spend time together ,just enjoying the new little lives they had just brought into the world.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. one or two more to come! Please, Please review! They are very much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here is chapter 13. hope you enjoy it. Please,Please,Please Review! I need the inspiration.**

**Chapter 13**

_1 year later_

"How about this one, Nat?" asked Garcia

"I don't know." said Nat

"I think it's pretty. You should at least go try it on." said JJ

"Do you really think so?" Nat said.

"Yeah, go ahead." said Alex.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Em.

"Ok. I will." said Nat.

Nat, Emily, Alex, JJ, and Garcia were having a shopping trip. Not just any shopping trip though. They were shopping for something special. Dresses for a wedding. Reid had finally proposed to Nat. They had officially become a couple not long after the Morton siblings case. They had gone to England so Reid could meet her parents back a Christmas.

After Nat had officially become a profiler, she began the process of becoming an American citizen. She had studied hard and passed the test and, last week she had received her green card. That was also the day that Reid had proposed.

He and Mari and Nat had all dressed up and they had gone out to a fancy restaurant. Nat had thought it was just to celebrate her citizenship. After dinner, Reid had ordered dessert. When it was brought out, Nat had noticed something shiny sticking out of the top of hers. She gasped when she saw it, and had looked at Mari and Reid. Mari had giggled and wiggled excitedly. Reid had gotten down on one knee in front of Nat's chair and said,

"Natalie Joanne Piper, I love you and Mari loves you. Will you marry me."

"And be my mommy?" added Mari. Nat had tears in her eyes and had been too choked up to speak at first. she had just nodded until she found her voice.

"Yes." she had finally said in a voice half way between a squeal and a whisper, "I love you both so much. Yes, I'll marry you and be Mari's mum."

Reid and Nat had kissed but were cut short when Mari threw herself at her father and future new mother. They had laughed and pulled Mari in for a group hug.

Nat was remembering all this as she tried the dress on. She was jerked out of her thoughts by a voice calling,

"Nat, are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, of course. why do you ask?" she replied.

"You've just been in there awhile, that's all." said Emily

"Sorry, I was daydreaming a bit." she answered. "I'm almost ready."

About a minute later, Nat stepped out of the changing room and all the other women and Mari could just stare. Finally Mari spoke up.

"WOW! You look like a princess,Nat!"

"She's right. You look amazing." said Garcia. The others agreed.

"You should really get this dress,Nat." said Em.

The dress was a white strapless gown that had a lacy design on the top part and a fluffy princess-style skirt. Nat had to agree it was her favorite of all the dresses she had tried on.

"Emily, You need to start looking for your dress. Mari and Emmy will need dresses as well."

" We can look for yours while we're here, Emily." Said Alex. " I see some over there in the right color."

Emily pushed the stroller in that direction. Her one year old daughter was miraculously sleeping through everything. JJ took Mari by the hand a showed her some dresses to try on. Mari did so. She hated trying on dresses but after all, this was her daddy's wedding.

Nat had changed out of her wedding dress and was now looking at shoes, so Alex watched Emmy who had awakened, while Emily tried on dresses. She finally found one she liked. She came out of the dressing room with it on, to see what the others would think. Nat approved and so did Mari. JJ, Garcia and Alex liked it too. Emmy, of course, didn't have an opinion.

Emily decided to buy the dress. It was a light sage green with a cream colored translucent ribbon sash. It was sleeveless and came 6 inches above her knees. She also found a pair of cream colored pumps to go with it. JJ and Mari had found a beautiful dusty rose pink dress. It had capped sleeves and came down to Mari's ankles. around the waist was a light sage green ribbon sash with rosebuds sewn on it. Emily looked for Emmy and found a dress that was a similar color, with puffed short sleeves and a slightly shorter skirt. It had rosebuds around the collar. They girls would get their shoes somewhere had found a pair of beautiful white sandals to go with her dress. The were heals and they had rhinestones at the center near the toes. her vail was all lace and had had a piece with which to clip it in her hair. After they had all made their purchases, they went down the street to eat lunch.

A few days later, Emily and Nat took Emmy and Mari shopping for shoes. It didn't take long to find some. Emily found Emmy some pretty pink Mary Janes to match her dress. Mari got some silver shoes with straps. after buying the shoes, they all went to get ice cream and then headed home.

The next day, Reid and Nat and Mari went house hunting. Neither Reid's condo nor Nat's was big enough for a family, especially if that family was eventually added to. Mari wasn't happy at all. She liked her home and her room. She had a pretty twin sized bed with white wooden frame. The changing table had been replace with a bookshelf after Mari was potty trained. Next to Mari's bed, there was a night stand which held a lamp. The base of the lamp was the rose under the cover from Beauty and the the rocking chair was, there was now a desk and chair off white wood to match the bed. The things on the wall had remained pretty much the same over the years. The only exception was that the bo-peep wall hanging was replaced by a Disney Princess poster. Mari loved her room and she didn't want a change. Her daddy promised her that when they found a new place, she could have everything in her room moved to her new room. She could have her new room however she wanted it. They were walking along the street where there were several town houses and condos for sale and lease.

"Daddy, Are you sure I can have my stuff in my new home?"

"Yes, Rosebud. We won't leave anything behind. I promise."

"Nat, Now that you are going to be my new mommy, will you take me to ballet classes and Girl Scouts when you aren't away catching bad guys?"

"I will if you want me to, darling."

"I do. The other girls all have their mommies there at lessons and at Mommy daughter stuff. I was always sad before on those days but I won't have to be now." Nat away so that Mari couldn't see her tears. Reid understood and squeezed her hand and then pulled her into a hug. Mari was already walking ahead and didn't notice this exchange. They stopped in front of a townhouse and were met by a relator.

"Hello, I'm Tracy Reynolds. How may I help you today."

"I'm Natalie Piper and this is my Fiance and his little girl, Spencer and Mari Reid. We are getting Married in two weeks and we need to find a bigger place."

"I have a two bedroom condo with a loft and she had a two bedroom apartment. Neither place is really suitable for a potentially growing family."

"I understand Mr Reid." said Ms. Reynolds

"Dr." he corrected her out of habit.

"Pardon me, Dr. Right this way."

Ms. Reynolds showed them several houses and condos that had 4 or more bedrooms. A hours later, Reid said

"Thank you very much for your time, Ms. Reynolds. My fiance and I would like to discuss our options. Would it be all right with you if we got back to you in a couple of days?"

"That would be just fine Dr. Reid. I would appreciate it if you could let me know by Monday though." she said. This was Saturday and so Reid nodded and said,

"That would be fine."

Reid and Nat and Mari went back to Reid's condo and Mari went to play in her room while Nat and Reid got dinner started and Discussed the housing possibilities. After dinner, They all watched a movie and then Mari got ready for bed. After Mari had been tucked in, Reid and Nat sat on the couch and talked for awhile before Nat went home.

On Monday, Nat and Reid talked to the rest of the team and showed them pictures from the different condos and houses they had seen. Everyone had a different opinion so it really wasn't all that Helpful. Emily and JJ agreed on one. Rossi and Hotch like another. Alex had her opinion and Morgan and Garcia liked a different one. At lunch, Reid and Nat looked over the pictures one more time.

"You know, I'm sort of partial to the house that JJ and Emily liked." said Nat. Reid looked at the one she was talking about and said,

Actually, I'm inclined to agree with you. It's near the school so Mari won't have to change schools. It's also not too far from Jessica so she can still easily get Mari from school." said Reid

"And it's got the number of chambers we were hoping for. And even Mari seems to approve of it"

"I'll call Ms. Reynolds right now before we have to get back to work." said Reid.

When they returned to the BAU, everyone was excited about the new home and promised to help them prepare to move.

A week before the wedding, The whole team and Will and the boys came over to help with the packing and moving. Nat and Reid and Mari would stay with Rossi for a few days until the wedding next Saturday. Nat didn't have as much to move so she and the ladies would move out of her place the next day. Today they had to tear down the border on Mari's wall, and paint the walls .The furniture would be put in storage until the new place was ready. Though Nat and Reid didn't know it, the rest of the team and Will and the boys would move everything in to the new place for them while they were on their honeymoon. They were going to rent a cabin up in Maine. Natalie wanted to see more of the east coast. Mari was going to stay with Aunt JJ and Uncle Will while they were gone.

By Sunday night, Everything was put in storage from both homes and the cleaning and repainting had all been done. Mari and Reid and Nat each had a room in Rossi's Mansion for the week.

The next Saturday, everyone was very excited. Nat's parents, Rodney and Clara Piper had flown in the the Monday before. They were staying with Rossi and would fly back to England the day after the wedding. Garcia, JJ, Alex, and Emily had thrown Nat a wonderful bachelorette party the night before the wedding and Ross, Hotch,James, Will and Morgan had taken Reid out. Nat's Parents had looked after Mari while Jack and Henry looked after the twins. Jessica came over at about 9 AM. Emily and Hotch didn't feel comfortable leaving the boys alone with the twins over night and neither did JJ and Will. It was now about 4 in the afternoon on the day of the wedding and JJ and Garcia were helping Mari and Emmy get ready so Nat and Emily could get themselves ready,and Garcia was doing Nat's hair. Pretty soon, Alex came in and said it was nearly time to start. JJ and Garcia went to find their seats after give Nat hugs. They took Mari and Emmy with them. That left Nat and Emily all alone.

"How do you feel?" asked Emily.

"Petrified and elated at the same time? How is that even possible?"

"It's possible. That is called pre-wedding jitters. Most new brides get them. It's normal. Tell me something, Do you love him?"

"Yes. Without a doubt!"

"And do you feel ready for this marriage. Do you believe it's the right thing to do?"

"Oh, yes!"

"What about Mari?"

"I love her as my own!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. As soon as you look into Reid's eyes, every fear will be gone and it will be only the love you feel."

"Thanks, Em!" said Nat, hugging her friend.

"Don't mention it. Just doing my job as Matron of Honor." The two women laughed and then Emily got serious

"Reid is like a little brother to all of us. I hated what he had to go through with Maeve. You brought love back into his life. He was content raising Mari,but you have given him true love and you bring him and Mari a lot of happiness. I haven't seen Reid this happy in years. I just wanted to thank you for giving him that."

"Em, If it wasn't for you, we never would have met. We met when he was in London for a holiday to visit you. Thank you for getting him to London so we could find each other."

"Let's just call it even." said Emily with a smile."

"What a marvelous idea!" said Nat

"We should get down there. It's time for two of my favorite geniuses to get married." said Em, grabbing her flowers. Nat grabbed hers and the headed down to the garden. Reid was already at the front with Morgan, his best man and Joey his ring bearer, Henry, who at 11 was too old to be a ring bearer, was helping Joey who was only 1.

Nat met her father at the back of the aisle.

"Are you ready,Pumpkin?" he asked smiling down at her. Nat looked towards the front of the aisle at her groom then back at her father.

"Yes, Daddy. I am really ready."

The music started and Mari and Emmy walked down the aisle Hand in Hand. Mari held the basket of petals and the girls took turns tossing them. Next came Emily She smiled at her husband as she passed him. The music changed and Nat came down the aisle on the arm of her father. Her eyes were locked on her groom's the whole time. Reid just stared at her. He couldn't believe that he had fallen in love again and that someone so beautiful was actually about to share his life forever.

After saying his part, Nat's father kissed her hand and placed it in Reid's. As Reid and Nat were saying their vows. Emily was unable to keep her tears back. Garcia and JJ had tears streaming down there faces too and so did Alex. They were just so happy for their little brother and his bride who had become like a sister.

The reception was wonderful. Rossi had hired caterers like he had for JJ and Will's wedding. Reid finally noticed who was at the wedding. He hadn't been paying attention during the ceremony because he was focussed on Nat. Now, he was pleasantly surprised to see Maeve's parents. He had told them about the wedding and even sent them an invitation but he hadn't expected them to come. Janie Lewis had come with her family too. He introduced them to Nat. He was glad they all seemed to enjoy each other. Soon it was time for the first dance. He and Nat had picked the song "I can't Help Falling in Love" for their first dance together. Then he had picked "The Rainbow Connection" as the song to dance to with his daughter." Between the two of them, Nat and Reid made sure to dance with every member of their team and family as well as Nat's parents.

As Reid was dancing with JJ, she said.

"It's nice to see you so happy. I'm so glad you finally found someone. She is perfect for you and Mari."

"JJ, I just wanted to say thanks. If you hadn't stuck by me and helped me all these years and especially those first few weeks, I wouldn't be here tonight having just married the love of my life. I didn't think I'd ever love someone again like this. You and the rest of the team have kept me going all these years and your love and support got me to the point where I was ready to accept and give this kind of love again. Anyway, thanks."

JJ had tears in her eyes as she answered. "I always knew there was someone else out there for you if you could open yourself to love. I'm so glad that Nat was able to help you do that. I'm really happy for you, Spence." Reid pulled JJ in for tight hug.

Soon it was time to toss the bouquet and Garter. Everyone laughed when Mari caught the bouquet.

Reid said,

"Rosebud, Don't even think about it for another twenty years!

"Mari looked confused, "But I already caught it. Am I in trouble?"

"No, darling." Nat laughed, " Your father only meant... well.. never mind."

Mari just shrugged and went back to enjoying the party. The garter was caught by Rossi who said,

"I believe I'm just going to stay like I am. I'm not looking for number four these days." Everyone in the team laughed at that.

After the cake and toasts, Nat and Reid went to change and came back out to say goodbye and head out on their honeymoon. Reid and Nat kissed Mari and hugged their friends and family and then, amid a shower of rice, they stepped into the limo that was going to take them to the hotel and then to the airport tomorrow. Rossi had provided it. Everyone waved as the new couple headed off to celebrate the beginning of their new life together.

**Hope you liked this chapter! One more to come! It will be the epilogue!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the last chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! Please, Please, Please,Review! I want to end with at least 60 reviews. 100 reviews would be awesome but I would need 43 more for that to happen. But please leave your final thoughts! Thankyou! And Thankyou to all of those who have stuck with this story and followed and favorited!**

**Chapter 14 -Epilogue**

_1 year later_

"Baby Girl, What do ya got for me?" said Morgan

"Lots of love, Hot stuff." Said Garcia and Morgan chuckled.

"Back atcha, Mamma. Seriously, though, we need info."

"Well, there's not much, I'm sorry to say. Daniel Tardis lived in the area for awhile and then sorta disappeared. I haven't been able to find and Financial records or address for him since 1998. I did ,however, find an address for an uncle. I just sent it to your phones."

"Thanks, sweet stuff, you're the best."

"You know it. Now go catch this creep! Garcie out."

"Do you think they'll find him soon?" asked Nat. She was 8 and a half months pregnant and on limited duty. She was helping Garcia at headquarters while the rest of the team were on a case in South Carolina

"I hope so." Said Garcia. Suddenly, Nat felt a sharp pain. She tried not to let on. The team needed her and Garcia. She still had a 2 weeks to go. She couldn't be in labor now. She was ready at least. The baby's room was ready. Everyone of the team members, plus Will, Jack, Henry and Even 8 year old Mari had helped out. Emily and Hotch handed down furniture and clothes that they weren't using anymore. Reid and Nat had to buy a new changing table. Reid had sold the one he had used for Mari. He had know way of knowing then, that he would marry and have another child. Garcia had had a baby shower for Nat which supplied the rest of what they needed. The baby would be a girl. The room was painted in light lavender and the wallpaper border was an enchanted garden scene.

Nat and Garcia looked through the files and computer system to see what other information they could find on Daniel Tardis. While Nat was leafing through one of the files she felt another sharp pain. This time she couldn't help crying out. Garcia looked at her, concerned.

"What's with the yelping and wincing. Are you ok?" Nat nodded.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little sharp jab but it's gone now."

Before Garcia could reply, the phone rang and it was Morgan."

"We couldn't get anything out of the uncle but he did look like he was hiding something. Does this uncle have any other property where Tardis might be hiding out?"

"Let me see. Um... yes! There is a cabin in the woods on the property you were just at."

"We'll head back there! Thanks Baby Girl."

"Just working my usual magic!"

As she hung up, she saw Nat wincing again.

"Ok, Honey, You are not ok. How many of those pains have you had?"

" Umm...Six in the last hour?" Nat said as if she was asking Garcia.

"Holy macaroni! Sweetie, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No. I can't be in labor! It's too early. Besides, The team needs us to solve this case."

"Babe, That baby doesn't care if we have a case. I'm calling Em and she is going to get you to the hospital, because you are NOT having this baby in here with all my computers!" Nat was about to reply when another sharp pain hit her.

"Yeah. Right. It's time. Let's go." Garcia was already on her phone.

" E? You're gonna want to get down here, like now!" said Garcia, then, "Yeah. Nat's in labor. Can you get her to the hospital?" She listened for a second and then said,

"Great. We'll be waiting. Hurry!" Garcia hung up and turned to Nat.

"She's on her way down."

"Good. Then she seemed to suddenly remember something. "Oh, No. My hospital satchel! It's packed but I left it at home!"

"Don't worry. I'll go by your house and get it and bring it to you after I get off." said Garcia.

"Oh would you? That would be wonderful. Thanks." Nat said, giving Garcia her key.

"No prob." Garcia said. As soon as those words were out of her mouth, they heard a loud frantic knock at the door.

"Enter, Mere Mortal. " Called Garcia. Emily rushed in.

"Are you ok?" She said to Nat.

"Marvelous. But let's get out of here!" Emily helped her up and they left.

Garcia called after them, "Don't worry. I'll get the message to our Boy Genius!"

"Thanks Garcia!" called Nat, "Tell him to come as soon as he can!"

"I will." called Garcia but Emily and Nat were already out of earshot. Garcia couldn't get them while they were chasing the bad guy. As soon as Morgan called her to tell her Tardis was in custody, She gave him the Message for Reid. Morgan told Reid and after Garcia hung up they went to find the others. A few minutes later, he called her back and said, We are heading back to the station and to the motel to get our stuff, then heading to the airfield. We will come straight to the hospital when we land. Tell Nat that Reid say he loves her and he'll be there as soon as he can."

"Ok. See you soon!" Garcia Replied then hung up and prepared to shut things down and head out

At the hospital Nat was given a room and the contractions were coming faster. Emily was holding her hand and helping her through the breathing.

"You're doing great Nat. Hang in there. This one's almost over."

"It hurts so much! I want Spencer!"

"I know honey. Garcia just are on their way. He'll be here soon."

In a couple of hours, Reid came bursting into Nat's room.

"Are you ok?! Did I miss it?"

"Spencer!" Nat reached out to hug her husband. Reid kissed her and then said,

"Have you had the baby yet? I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner!"

"Hon, you got here as soon as you could!" said Nat, " Nothing's happened yet. The doctor says anytime now, though."

"I'll go join the others in the waiting room." said Emily heading out the door, "Keep us posted."

" We will. Thanks Emily." said Reid

An hour later, the entire team along with Rossi, Will,James, Jack, Henry, Jessica, and Mari, Were sitting in the waiting room awaiting news of the newest member of the family. Emily's cell phone buzzed and she looked at it and read the text.

"Natalia Maeve Reid has just entered the world. Getting first bath. Accepting visitors in 1 hour."

Everyone cheered and then decided to go get something to eat and come back in an hour. Mari and Jack and Henry stopped by the gift shop and each got a present for the new baby. The others had already purchased things which they brought with them.

An hour later, They all crowded into Nat's hospital room.

"Aww. We finally have a new little baby genius in the family." gushed Garcia.

"Daddy, can I hold my little sister?" asked Mari.

"May I." corrected Reid, "And yes you may."

"Sit down,first." said Nat. Mari sat down and Reid handed the baby to her.

"Hey there, Tally." Mari said, kissing her little sister on the forehead, "I'm your big sister and I'm gonna look after you and teach you lots of great stuff."

"It's going to be so much fun having those two to watch everyday. Look at Mari taking the big sister role so seriously. They are so cute together." said Jessica.

"Well, I do have six weeks maternity leave but I won't make you wait that long. I'll pop around quite a bit in the next few weeks." Jessica smiled.

"Spence, she's precious." said JJ.

"Adorable." said Alex.

"I think she looks just like her beautiful mother." Said Rossi, kissing Nat on both cheeks.

"But her eyes are her dad's." Said James.

"Congratulations, Pretty Boy." said Derek."

"She's a sweetheart, allright." said Will.

"Thanks, guys."

Hotch and Emily were each holding one of the twins. They walked over to Tally and Mari.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Said Emily, smiling down at the two sisters.

"Congratulations, you two." added Hotch, shaking Reid's hand

"Bebe!" said Emmy.

"Yes. That's a baby." said Emily

"Joey, can you say hi to baby Tally." asked Hotch.

"Hi-hi, Ta-Ta!" attempted Joey. Everyone laughed, then Reid said,

"Actually, Hotch, Nat and I had something we wanted to ask you and Emily."

"We would be honored if you both would be Natalia's Godparents." Said Nat

Emily and Hotch looked surprised but quickly recovered and Emily said,

"Really? We would be honored to be her Godparents."

"It would be our pleasure." agreed Hotch.

"Uncle spence, may I hold her?" asked Henry.

"Sure," Said Reid.

"Hey, I wanna turn!" said Jack, indignantly.

"You can go after me." said Henry without looking up.

"Oh, all right. Just don't hog her!" huffed Jack, which made them all laugh

Everyone in the room except the twins got a chance to hold baby Natalia. Then Nat was getting tired, so after giving their gifts, they all left promising to come back another time. When Reid and Nat were alone again, they gazed down at the new life they had just brought into this world. As Reid watched his sleeping daughter, he thought about all the blessings in his life. He had a great job, his BAU family, two beautiful daughters, and an amazingly wonderful wife. He wrapped his arms around his wife and just enjoyed this feeling of pure joy. Reid was truly thankful that he had been given this second chance at love.

**Well, Thats it. Hope you guys enjoyed the story! All reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
